Gamindustri and a Kind Dragon (Being Rewritten)
by Phanzuru
Summary: (Rewritten as Megadimension and a Kind Dragon) After the events of Megadimension, (Older Neptune) decided to venture out into a new dimension and to collect a new bug for her collection. But it's a shame that after collecting the new "bug" that she has to take care of a man that doesn't know that much about living without that one person precious to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fate and Hyperdimension Neptunia belong to their respective creators.**

 **End**

"C'mon Croire! We have some more bugs to find!" (Big) Neptune yelled excitedly. Croire, as always, was brought into Neptune's crazy discoveries.

"Wait! Don't move around too quickly will ya!? I might be stuck in this damn book, but I can still feel sick!" Croire exclaimed, feeling sick from the movements Neptune was making.

"Let's go somewhere different! How about where dinosaurs are? How about where machines are taking over the world? Or how about-"

"I can go through dimensions, not time dumbass!" Croire yelled, cutting her off. Neptune didn't stop going on and on about the possibilities of the places they could go to. Even after saving Gamindustri, she still wanted to go on adventures and record them with Croire.

"*Sigh* Why do I have to deal with you out of everyone in your stupid group? Whatever, you wanted to go somewhere random right? Well here we go!" Croire had set up random coordinates to anywhere and teleported the both of them away.

The dimension hop didn't take too long to arrive at their destination, but knowing where they landed at, was the most concern. Just feeling the ground was enough for Neptune to know that she had safely arrived there.

"It looks like we're in space! Is there any aliens out here? Maybe they look like those ones with the creepy long head and no eyes but with just their mouth. You know, scratch that. I don't think I want to deal with them at all. They have those weird baby things that get on your face and-" And Neptune was cut off again.

"Will you stop blabbering your mouth for once!? We got to a dimension, and here we are. As much as cool this place is, let's hurry up and get what you want and leave."

"..." Neptune didn't say anything else. At first, Croire felt like she hurt her feelings, but when she notices what Neptune was seeing, she became quiet as well.

The atmosphere was like space. Just an endless void which holds nothing but stars and planets. But that wasn't what fully got their attention. It was the black sleeping dragon that was holding onto a huge glowing sphere.

"Why is a dragon here?" Croire asked Neptune, as if she knew the reason for it. But Croire should feel like she's talking to herself, as Neptune didn't respond and kept looking at the dragon.

"It's….it's…So cool!" Neptune exclaimed out loud. With how loud she was, the dragon should've woke up from her voice, but didn't. Instead, it just kept on sleeping. Sleeping like it was waiting for something to wake it up from a long nap.

"Croire! I'm going to take this big guy with me!" With how dangerous as this could be, Neptune acted carefree and didn't care about how menacing it looked.

"W-Wait, maybe we should just leave it alone. We wouldn't want this thing to eat us right?" Maybe Croire was scared of it, or maybe she didn't want cause trouble with it. But Neptune could've easily realized that this wasn't like Croire at all, but she chose to ignore her again.

Neptune went on and sucked the dragon into her Nep-Note with no problems. She was only able to suck in the dragon, but not the glowing sphere that it was protecting. With her Nep-Note gaining a new monster into her collection, she wanted Croire to send her back to Hyperdimension.

"Hold on, are you sure you should bring that to Hyperdimension? Wait if you know it breaks out and cause havoc to Gamindustri?" Croire felt that is was too easy for the dragon to caught like this. It didn't fight back, and it didn't even struggle. So what was it doing here in the first place?

"It doesn't matter. We'll just stop it like everything else that gets in out way! Now let's go back home and get some pudding!" Croire couldn't tell if she was just lying to herself to make it seem like she could handle it, or it wouldn't really break out of it. But she was more focused on setting up her coordinates to get back home and see what happens next.

"Whew, that was a trip! I can't believe I caught myself a dragon! Do you know how cool-wait, where are we?" Neptune found herself in a dungeon that didn't seem that much familiar to her. She didn't travel through Hyperdimension that much, so she is completely oblivious to her surroundings.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but mess with ya. We're still in Gamindustri, but we're in a underground cave." Croire said pulling a prank as she always did when she was bored.

"Croire! I don't know what's in here, so now I really have to be on guard!" Neptune complained bringing out her weapons.

"Stop being so damn lazy then! Now find yourself a way out of here. I'm out of power so good luck traveling!" Neptune only sighed, as she had to figure out a way of the cave.

"Oh well, I guess this is going to be crazy day then huh?" Croire didn't respond, as Neptune could tell that she was sleeping. But with no hesitation, Neptune charged her way deeper into the cave.

"It's not fair, my level should be high enough to take care of these baddies. So why are they so damn strong!" Even though Neptune didn't want to express it out loud, Neptune was almost at her limit. She had taken far too much damage from some monsters.

"Why are there so many wolves here? It doesn't make that much sense at all!" Neptune didn't think of all the noise that she was making would alarm the monsters, but they did.

"Oh crap, I guess I'm in trouble now aren't I?" As Neptune could here the howling of some wolves, she ran away into another part of the cave that gave off a bright light.

"An exit? Wahoo! Now I can go eat some pudding when I get home!" Neptune could have all the rest she wanted if she exited the dungeon here and now, but the huge wolf that had suddenly blocked her path, wasn't going to let her out easily.

"Or not…" Neptune stopped herself in her tracks trying to get prepared for battle, but with the injuries that she had taken, and wolves that was following her from earlier that had finally caught up to her, she wouldn't be able to escape.

"Am I going to get a game over? I haven't even saved my progress! And all of this cool stuff would be gone! As much cliche as this might be, someone help me!" Neptune yelled as loud as she could, hoping that anyone would hear her from the outside of the cave, but no one did. The pack of wolves were slowly approaching her, as she was their prey.

"I guess this is the end for me huh?" Before Neptune could try to attack any of the wolves, her Nep-Note began to shake violently.

"Croire? What's going on in there?" The Nep-Note began to leave Neptune's hands, as it floated in midair. But Croire didn't respond, she could be still be possibly sleeping while all of this was happening.

"Croire!? Wake up!" Neptune was starting to get afraid for the safety of her nasty attitude friend, as she didn't know what was happening to the book. Before Neptune could try to attempt to grab the book, it shined brightly and covered the whole room with it's brightness.

"Wha?" Neptune couldn't tell what was happening, but when she was able to uncover her eyes from the brightness, she was able to tell what happened. The dragon broke free from it's prison.

It was like the presence of the dragon was able to scare away the wolves. Even the huge wolf ran away. Either from the dragon's presence, or from the dragon's grip around her body, she felt warmth from it.

"How did you-" Neptune was cut off from her sentence, as there was another bright light surrounding the area again. But instead of the dragon's grip, she felt someone holding her in a bridal carry.

Opening her eyes, Neptune couldn't tell if she was either dreaming, or she was already dead. A man, similar to her age, was holding carrying her in that position. His bright red eyes and brown hair was enough to have her into a trance. But her trance was broken, as he spoke to her.

"Are you alright?" The man asked. It could've been his voice, or the sudden realization that she was being carried in that way but, she could feel her face become red. This day was a crazy day for her wasn't it?


	2. Cries of a Simple Minded Girl

**(A/N)**

 **Thank you everyone for the support for this story. I hadn't really expect this story to get this much praise, but if you all continue to love it, I will continue to keep writing. Oh, and please tell me if I accidently made some errors. That would make feel a whole lot better.**

It's been weeks after that day for big Neptune. After being saved, the young man known as Sieg and herself, had discussed the situation of you know, a dragon that came from another dimension had saved her life. Even if big Neptune came from another dimension, she was still Neptune. So imagine her face when she was about to be lectured by Histoire.

"Sieg? Are you okay?" Histoire asked a depressed Sieg. It didn't look good for Sieg. Histoire had to bring the sad news that he can't be sent back to the place where they found him. And ever since then, Sieg didn't really do that much besides sleeping or doing some work for Histoire in the basilicom so he doesn't get that bored.

Even if she can't say it herself, she very much misses Neptune. Well, both Neptunes. With someone as cheery as Neptune, she could easily distract him from whatever he was thinking about. As rude as it seemed, Histoire didn't want the young man to be depressed, so she would try to do anything that would make him a bit happy. But even she can't do things like this on her own. And it's a shame that big Neptune and little Neptune, along with Nepgear, had left to Lastation for a few days. But luckily, they were coming back today, so at least that's good for her.

"I'm fine, I'm just thinking to myself." Sieg said in a saddened tone. It was like he didn't want to push his problems to anyone. But that's something Histoire couldn't stand. Even if she had to act like a mother, she had to make sure that such a young man could not be sad anymore.

"You've been saying that same answer every time I ask you that. Do you want to talk about it?" Histoire decided to place her tome on his shoulder to talk to him.

"..." Sieg averted his eyes to not make eye contact with her. With the way he is so distant to others is truly a problem itself.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. But I just want you to know that I am here for you. We might not have been accustomed to each other yet, but it pains me to continue seeing you like this. I might not know that much about your past, but even then, I will still try my hardest to make you feel better." Histoire said, as she got off his shoulder and was about to leave the room.

"Wait." Histoire looked back to Sieg. This was his first time making eye contact with her so she could only say that behind those sad ruby eyes, was a young man that was struggling to continue forward.

"I'll…..I'll tell you everything." Sieg said. What was more painful, was that he was reminded of Ruler when speaking to her. Her lectures, and her words was as if he was either seeing Ruler, or talking to Ruler. Sieg couldn't bear the pain in his heart. He found himself scared to even think about Ruler. How would she react not knowing that he wasn't at the Reverse Side of the World? Would she be sad? Would she be confused? How could he even reach her, when he can't even return to land where he was patiently waiting for her?

"If that is alright with you, then please begin your story." Histoire said, sitting back on his shoulder.

There was only one word that can describe Sieg's story, tragic. It didn't matter that if he wasn't a normal human. As he is a young man that is seen by many, he is still a young man in her eyes. With everything that has happened to him, she could understand why he was suffering. But could she still find a way to make him feel better?

"I'm...I'm sorry that I had to make you remember all of that. Will you still be okay telling me this?" Histoire asked, stammering a bit.

"It's fine, what's best for me is that I'm still alive. It's just….it's just that-"

"You miss her, am I right?" Histoire finished his sentence for him so he didn't have to make himself in more pain. Sieg only nodded his head.

"This Ruler person, would you say that you love her?" She wasn't sure if she should ask him, as it would only cause more sadness to build up. But one's feelings are a way to show how strong you are.

"Love her? I...I don't know" Sieg didn't know what to feel. All he could feel is his aching heart, telling him to see her once again. But would that truly be called love? His mind was filled with uncertainty.

"It might be hard for you but, I really want you to think about it. The more you know about your feelings, the more easy it is to know your path in life. If I told you that you could meet her again, how would you feel?"

"I'd feel….happy. Is there a way for me to see her again?" Sieg's voice was sounding hopeful. Hoping that he could still see her again.

"I...I don't know. You were located very far out of this dimension's reach. It's like a one in a million chance to send you back there. I don't know what will happen if I tried to send you back there, but I won't risk it. As much as rude as this would sound, but please try to start a new life here, and forget about your old one. If Ruler, Rider or anyone else that truly cares for you, they would've certainly wish that you have a better life." Histoire tried her hardest to not make him feel bad, but with the tear that was slowly falling down his face, her efforts weren't fully working. So she did the most motherly think possible, which was petting the top of his head.

"I'm sorry Sieg, I'm truly am. I wish I could help her return to you here, but I simply can't find a way to do so. I will try to talk to someone about this, and see if that is possible. For now, rest easy. Can you do that for me Sieg?" Sieg nodded his head again, not feeling to open his mouth again.

"Thank you Sieg. That truly means the world to me. Talk to me again if you need me again okay?" Sieg nodded again. After Histoire left the room, Histoire felt guilt eating her away. For such a fragile young man to be born in such a cruel world is truly painful for her to hear.

"You've heard everything correct?" Closing the door, Histoire had noticed a familiar lilac looking teenage girl waiting out in the hallway. Older Neptune, the Neptune which tends to be a bit more innocent and simple minded, had arrived earlier than Histoire expected was waiting out in the hallway.

"Neptune, I want you to know that this is not your fault." Histoire tried to reassure her that she wasn't going to put the blame on her, but she didn't have the chance to say anything else.

"Why wouldn't it be? I mean, I was the one that stole his chance of meeting her right? So how couldn't anything that I've done not be my fault?" Histoire couldn't tell what face the older Neptune was making because of her hair in the way but, she could tell that she wasn't taking this nicely.

"Neptune, you don't have to-" Histoire didn't have the chance to finish her sentence as she was quickly cut off by Neptune.

"That's expected of me right Histy? Even if you are know more about little me, you know that I'm bound to mess something up right? I'm just like little me, stupid and simple minded. Not thinking that much on what or who could be affected based by my actions, am I right?"

"Neptune you're not-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY DAMMIT!" Just like how fast the sudden outburst was, older Neptune had opened the door to Sieg's room and pounced the depressed dragon onto his bed. This was a complete surprise for Sieg. He didn't know where she had came from, but all he could manage to figure out, was that he was being hugged tightly from the older liliac girl that he had saved a couple weeks ago.

"...I'm sorry…" Sieg could only hear her slight murmur that was being said into his chest. He felt his shirt become wet from tears that was coming down from her eyes. He didn't know what to say or do.

"..I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." She would keep saying sorry to him, even though he didn't blame her. He felt the pain etched into his heart. With basic instinct, he moved his hand to the back of her head and brought it closer to his chest.

Histoire, who was watching from the door, was gently smiling. She would not have expected the older Neptune to suddenly burst out like that ever in her life. But pain will push someone to their limits right? Leaving the room, Histoire had thought of an idea that could very much help the saddened dragon. But even after leaving the room, she could still hear the cries of a broken dragon, and a innocent simple minded girl.


	3. I'm sorry, is that a dragon?

**(A/N)**

 **Oh my….oh my…..oh my….GOODNESS! I really didn't expect any of this! All of this support could make burst from happiness! I really, REALLY appreciate the support! You guys are truly the best! Thank you all for truly enjoying my story!**

"Ah, nothing feels better than relaxing with a box of pudding and no work to do. This is surely the best time of my life." Neptune said, while relaxing on a chair. Which Neptune am I talking about? Why the little one of course.

"Sis, we've been relaxing ever since we stopped Kurome. And you haven't been doing your work ever since then." Nepgear, another older looking Neptune said. With another Neptune into the mix, most people had been more confused on who was the older sister. It was more obvious that Nepgear was the older sibling, as both of the Neptunes acted almost exactly the same. But Neptune would never forget the faces of her people when Nepgear told them that she's actually the younger sister. It was truly a funny memory.

"Oh, don't think about it that much Nep Junior. Some hard working people need a break once in a while you know?"

"But most breaks feel like everyday to you right sis?"

"Yup! You have no idea how it feels to rest your fragile body on that soft bed that you've been thinking about ever since you left it in the morning. When I leave, it's just like scene from that half robot guy! "I'll be back" he said. Ooooh~ I wanna see that movie again! What was it called again? The termi-" It must be some sort of thing for any Neptune in any dimension, as they always tend to get cut off. Huh, I wonder why?

"Neptune! Why are you lazing around again!? And when are you leaving again!? You can't neglect your duties as a goddess!" A well known twin tailed tsundere had interrupted the small lilac's train of thought.

"And the tsundere joins the-oops, sorry, wrong series. Wassup Noire?"

"What's up? I'll tell you what's up! You've been doing nothing ever since you've been here! What about Planeptune!? Are you not wondering what's going to happen to your nation while, oh I don't know, YOU'RE NOT THERE!" There are two things that Neptune swore on her life that she should never do. One, never make Histy into Pisty. And two, never make a tsundere upset.

"Okay, calm down. We don't want you to pop a blood vessel. Besides Nowa, Histy said we could be here for a week you know?" Neptune made sure to not anger Noire. If one had to deal with an angry tsundere…..have mercy on their soul.

"Neptune." Even if Noire didn't express it that much, but the anger that she was trying to conceal, was slowly coming up.

"Yes Nowa?"

"When did Histoire say that?"

"Huh? What do you mean? That was only a day ago right?"

"..."

"Noire? You okay there?"

"I've already called Histoire. She's sending the bigger version of you here." Noire didn't say nothing else after that. She just left the scene before she lost control of her temper. Neptune was too confused to even understand what had happened. She was sure that she was going to get lectured by her again about her duties, but she instead left.

"What was that all about?" Neptune asked her sister. Nepgear only sighed from the lack of realization from Neptune.

"Neptune, it's been a week already. Everyone went back home yesterday. We are supposed to go back today sis." If a normal person was seen around them, he, she or even it, would say that Neptune snapped her neck by how fast she turned her head around to Nepgear.

"What!? Had the days been that fast already? Dang it, I knew I shouldn't have drunk all of those Nep Bulls. Well, my grand life is over now. All I can do is watch the clouds move more freely than me. Move freely clouds! At least you don't have to deal with a grumpy oracle." Neptune slumped her body back into the chair that she was sitting in. If someone could say that you've crushed either one's spirit or back, it would be surely Neptune's spirit that's been broken. Huh, I wonder where I got that from?

"Don't feel so bad sis, I'll help you out." Nepgear reassured her sister.

"Really? You're the best little sister anyone can have!" Neptune's voice was that of excitement.

"Just don't hope to keep pushing all of your work on me okay Neptune?" Or that entire excitement can go crumbling down along with her spirit.

"*sigh* Why does work have to be so boring! I want some action! Adventure!" Since this is Neptune, she would get easily bored. Papers and going around defeating monsters started to become a chore.

"How about we look at the clouds Neptune? Someone said that the clouds are close to one's imagination. If you keep looking at the clouds, you might find something that might not keep you bored." Nepgear said, seeing her sister in slight boredom.

"Good idea! If I imagine something less boring, then my dream would come true!" Neptune said excitingly.

"What kind of dream are you think about? And goodness Neptune, you put nearly everything I said into something entirely different." Neptune had ignored her and stared at the clouds. Minutes had passed for Neptune and Nepgear. It had been fun pointing out at the clouds that had odd shapes. But it was until then, one cloud that Nepgear noticed, was awfully more weirder than the others.

"Um, Neptune? Do you see that weird cloud over there?" Nepgear pointed out to where the cloud was.

"Huh? That one? Yeah I see it. It looks exactly like a dragon right?" Neptune said, not fully noticing what Nepgear was seeing.

"Yes I know that looks like dragon, but the problem is-" It was Nepgear's' turn to get cut off.

"What? That our imagination is almost exactly the same? I knew the Nep sisters are the best sisters around. No one can challenge our minds while we're together. Your smartness, and my brawn, we'll be the strongest goddesses ever! Oooh, we should go start a tournament or something. So we can see who-"

"Yes Neptune I understand, but you need to know that-" Cut off again.

"What should be the reward? Ooh, how about a giant fountain of pudding!?" Neptune really didn't seem to notice the big elephant in the room now did she?

"GOODNESS NEPTUNE! THERE'S A DRAGON HEADING RIGHT TOWARDS US!" Nepgear exclaimed, having enough of Neptune's antics.

"Huh?"

Noire, the goddess of Lastation, was one of the hardest working goddesses. She had made sure that everything that she has done, was perfect. She couldn't afford make any mistakes. That would ruin her reputation as a goddess. But what does a hardworking goddess do when she doesn't have anything to do? Well…

"Maybe this looks good on me? Or maybe this one? Oooh, why is it so hard to choose what kind of costume would suit me?." Well, we can't judge anyone's taste like Neptune, as that would just make her upset.

"Maybe I should apologize to her. I was kind of hard on her. She needs to learn to listen once in a while. Her bigger counterpart seems to get the picture a bit more than her. Maybe she is a bit more mature." Comparing the Neptunes would be hard enough for anyone. They almost act exactly the same. If one can tell the difference, then they would easily say that it's their….sizes that are different. It's definitely their height that makes them different. Yup, nothing else can definitely tell them apart.

"*sigh* I guess I should go out there and-" Before Noire finished her sentence, she heard a certain voice that was screaming from outside.

"Neptune? What on earth is she doing now?" Going back to the balcony, Noire opened the doors, only to see a running Neptune and Nepgear heading her way.

"Neptu-"

"Dragon!" That was the only word that she heard when Neptune and Nepgear collided into her. Suddenly, there was a loud crash that was heard on the balcony. Whatever it was, it was heavy enough to force open the doors in front of her and cause lots of dust to come into the room, destroying nearly everything in there.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Noire yelled, able to get the Nep sisters off of her body. She really hates being using as a pillow cushion doesn't she? With all of the dust in the room leaving the room, Noire moved to see what had happened outside, only to see a huge dust cloud in front of her.

Moving a bit closer, Noire was able to see something that was lying inside the dust cloud. Large green eyes that were slit like a dragon. Seeing the danger ahead of her, she activated her HDD form and prepared her sword.

"We'll help you out Noire!" Nepgear said, activating her HDD form, along with Neptune. They were right about the dragon part, but the main question was why the dragon had decided to come there out of all places.

"I can handle this myself, but if you want to assist me, then you can. Just don't keep getting in my way." Noire's HDD was more of a enhanced version of her previous self. Keeping high naivety, and overconfidence will eventually be her downfall.

"It's better if you get our help, we don't want that same incident to happen in that cave now do we?" The HDD version of Neptune was the exact opposite of her previous self. Taking things seriously was what people like Histoire and Noire wanted to see in her. But it's a shame that she doesn't like to be in that form that much, since she doesn't feel like herself.

"Hmph, I learned from my mistakes. I won't fall down so easily!" Keeping the same traits that she had when she didn't transform, Nepgear decided to not interrupt their conversation, but focusing on the dragon that suddenly attacked them, was the main priority.

"Um, I think we should take care of the dragon first before starting conversations." Hearing Nepgear's voice was what got Neptune to focus back at the task at hand.

"She's right. We shouldn't be doing this. Noire, let's work together and defeat this thing!" Neptune said enthusiastically. Well, there are somethings that Neptune keeps when she's transformed.

"Wait!" Hearing a familiar voice was what got them to lower their guards. After the dust cloud had vanished away, they could see the dragon in full view. With the way it looked, it didn't look like a normal dragon. The crest that was on its chest was very noticeable and odd looking.

"Put down your weapons and cease fire! We come in peace!"

"Big me? Wait, why are you on top of the dragon?" HDD Neptune found this weird. Yes she knew herself well but, she wasn't that crazy enough to ride a dragon! Oh who is she kidding? It looked very cool to see this. Jumping off the dragon, big Neptune had walked up and hugged Nepgear.

"Oh, it's been so long since I've seen you little sis that's not actually my little sister!" Big Neptune was hugging the life out of Nepgear.

"I….can't….breathe!" Nepgear managed to say, while being nearly bear hugged to death. Hearing her plea, big Neptune had let go of Nepgear.

"I'm so sorry! I just can't hold back just seeing you! I'm so jealous of little me having a sister! She can always do my-I mean help me do my work!"

"Did you just seriously try to cover that up!?" Nepgear was crying on the inside.

"Whatever! Why is there a dragon on my balcony Neptune! Or big Neptune!" Noire yelled, being annoyed with the entire scene.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Well Sieg did say that it was going to be a bumpy landing."

"Who the hell is Sieg!?" Noire didn't really have the patience to play games with Neptune. One of them was enough to deal with.

"The dragon that brought me here!" Big Neptune said enthusiastically, as if she was showing her one of her newest inventions.

"Did you just name a dragon?" Nepgear asked her.

"Nope! That's his name when I found him!"

"When you found him?" It was HDD Neptune's turn to question her other self. This was hard enough to deal with. Do you know how hard it is to deal with someone that acts just like you? Now she can see why Histoire and Noire was always having a hard time dealing with her.

"It's a bit long to explain. Hey Sieg, you can transform back now!" The word transform was on everyone's minds. What on earth did she mean by transform? The dragon that had landed on the balcony, was starting to glow a bright light. Faintly covering their eyes, they could see the dragon slowly starting to lose it's huge form.

After the light dimmed down, what they had not expected, was a young man standing where the dragon once was.

"Hello. My name is Sieg."

"WHAT!"


	4. Where's My Relaxation?

"So let me get this straight, you went to another dimension that you know nothing about, and you stole a dragon from it's home. Did I miss anything?"

"Nope! That's exactly what happened!"

"*sigh* I honestly can't believe you. Anywhere you go, you will always cause trouble." Noire wasn't exactly wrong about that. Even if Neptune messed anything up, she would truly try her hardest to fix it.

"Hehe, I know." Even if the older Neptune would sheepishly scratch the back of head while laughing, Noire could easily know if she was taking something seriously.

"So how is he?"

"Huh?"

"How is he? You know, from leaving his home. He must feel sad right?" Noire could feel sympathy for Sieg. Being robbed from their home by Neptune of all people, would surely make her upset.

"...Yes."

"Then you should probably take him back home. He wouldn't want to feel uncomfortable in a place where he-"

"Noire." The older Neptune couldn't stand listening to something that she would already know. She wouldn't handle anymore of it. It's her fault. She would hear that many times from everyone else.

"Yes?"

"Please….please don't finish that sentence. I know that I've done something terrible again but, I don't want to hear it anymore. I just can't stand the fact that I've ruined someone's life. So I'll do anything to make him feel better." This was the first time that Noire had heard of this side of Neptune. To admit that something was her fault was something she wouldn't do so easily. Even if it was her Neptune, she wouldn't be so blatant about it.

"I see. Well I guess you should be going then." Noire said, surprising the older Neptune.

"What? You're not going to lecture me?"

"If you already understood the error of your mistake, then there is no need to lecture you. Now get out there and make him feel better. You _always_ know how to make someone feel better. My Neptune might do that often to her people, but _you_ are also Neptune. So that shouldn't be hard for you right?"

"Hehe, thanks. It really means a lot to me Noire." Neptune left the room with a huge smile plastered on her face. She was going to make sure that Sieg was happy. Even if he can't feel entirely happy, his smile would be enough for her.

Noire watched the older Neptune run out of her room. She was going to yell at her to stop running, but she stopped herself. The older Neptune wouldn't show it fully, but she was taking this way more bad than her little self. She acted just like a teenager. She might be simple minded, but at least she was getting somewhere.

Noire's thoughts were interrupted, when Kei, Lastation's oracle had come into the room. "Noire, I have something to discuss with you." Kei said, sitting on chair in front of Noire's desk.

"Kei, if you see someone sad, would you try to attempt to make them happy?" Noire didn't look at Kei. Instead, she looked out into the clear blue sky, thinking about a certain brown haired boy's face when they had first met. His eyes radiated that of depression. It was a deep depression that had drawn her in, the moment she set her eyes on him.

"If you're concerned about your people, then you wouldn't have to think too much about them right now. They are satisfied with your guidance. May I ask why you would feel this way?" In all of years assisting Noire with Lastation, this was Kei's second time that she had seen her like this. It could've been possibly more if she didn't close and lock her door on days of her free time.

"No reason. Don't mind me, I'm just a little tired of the constant work. Maybe I should take a break and play some games."

"With the way you say that, you almost sound exactly like Neptune."

"Hm, you might be right on that one. Perhaps, her knack to always want to help someone had rubbed off on me."

"Woohoo~ This is so cool!" This was the younger Neptune's voice. What was she doing? She was riding on top of Sieg while he was in his dragon form. It didn't bother Sieg that much, since he wasn't exactly used to his dragon form. Having this much freedom, was enough to have Sieg have a little fun while being here.

"Goodness Neptune! I think you should stop now! We don't want the people of Lastation to get frightened!" Nepgear yelled, scared to think about the reaction of Noire, hearing that her people were seeing a dragon in Lastation.

Because Sieg had thought about the citizens more than Neptune, he landed back onto the balcony and dropped his dragon form.

"That was so fun! We gotta do that again another time!" The younger Neptune was easily satisfied for the limited time that she had while riding the dragon boy.

"That would be fine. But I do request that we should be in a rather secluded area so the citizens do feel frightened of my presence." Sieg didn't want to draw fear into humanity. That was only going to cause more problems for the goddesses.

"No problemo! Planeptune has so many places that has a lot of room for flying! I'll show you some when we get back!" Neptune was more excited than ever to ride a dragon. Before starting his sentence, Sieg was suddenly knocked into the ground by a familiar looking teenager.

"Sieg!" Sieg couldn't understand at first, but he felt two things that were round on his face that was very soft. He didn't know what it was, so he decided not to touch them.

"Hello again." Sieg mustered with the amount of breathe space that he had.

"Um, I don't want to ruin this scene, but big me, you're kind of crushing him under your huge bags there. Mind getting off of him?" Older Neptune had heard her younger version voice and got off him.

"So sorry! Wait, I can't help but ask this but, how come you don't use my name Sieg?" The older Neptune asked him.

"It's not a problem to hear your name, but the main problem is for me to pronounce it." Sieg answered.

"Really? Try it out now." The older Neptune didn't understand what was so hard about saying her name, but if he was having troubles with it, then she would help out.

"Neputh-" Sieg started

"Wrong."

"Nepugu-"

"Wrong again."

"Neptunia?"

"Did you just say the title of the series?"

"What?" Sieg didn't understand what she had said, but he felt that is was way more confusing than it sounded.

"Nothing. Try again." It took about 5 minutes for Sieg to finally say her name correctly. Even if the younger Neptune was asking them, she still suffered from not hearing it correctly.

"So your name is Neptune, and your name is Neptune. I need to know more about the both of you to tell you both apart. This could be very confusing." Isn't it to everyone Sieg. Isn't it to everyone.

"I'm the main protagonist from the series! So of course you should know about me more!" The young Neptune yelled, getting in front of her older self.

"What? I met him first, so of course he should be knowing about me more!" The older Neptune exclaimed.

"I'm the original! You were just a rough sketch before debuting into the game!"

"Well, at least I don't have to transform to gain a chest size!"

"Oooh, you're so on me!"

"You got that right me!"

Not understanding the argument, Sieg went to talk to Nepgear. Sieg was confused from the fact that there was another Neptune that he needed to know. This was one crazy world that he was in wasn't it?

"Are you also Neptune?" Sieg asked the CPU candidate.

"I know this could be very confusing, but I'm actually the smaller one's sister." Nepgear said, while holding in a little laugh. Nepgear would be a little tired from explaining things to people of who was who, but with the way Sieg had confused her as another Neptune, was funny enough.

"Sister? Are you the older one then?" It was until then Nepgear started to laugh. With how sudden it was, Sieg could not understand the reason for laughing.

"Is something funny?" Sieg asked the laughing Nepgear.

"N-No, it's just that I'm so used to this already. I'm actually the younger one." Sieg found himself lost. What gave him away was that he was constantly looking back and forth at Nepgear and the younger Neptune.

"Huh?" He asked while tilting his head. Nepgear then again burst out laughing. As Noire entered the balcony, all she was able to see was scenes that she hadn't plan on dreaming.

"What's going on here!? Why is Nepgear laughing so hard!? And why are both Neptunes arguing with each other!?" After everything had died down, Neptune and the others had arrived at an abandoned factory.

"There's vile dogoos going around this abandoned factory? Oh my goodness, why would that be happening?" Nepgear asked, astonished from the sudden news.

"I don't know either. I had closed this factory a long time ago, due to the sudden monsters that kept spawning here. But not once have I heard of vile monsters going around here." Noire explained.

"This should be easy then! Let's hurry up and deal with little slime balls so we can go home and relax!" The older Neptune could agree with her other self to that one. But because Noire was here, she wasn't going to let that happen as always.

"Actually, after all of this over, I had made sure to ask Histoire if there was anything that you could do when the both of you had arrived back, and guess my surprise when she showed me an entire page of vile creatures that were attacking nearby areas of Planeptune?" Both of the Neptunes had gulped to this. Their day of relaxation had been of course been ruined by monsters.

"Um, pardon my intrusion, but there is something here that doesn't want us to proceed." While the gang were talking to each other, no one else but Sieg had noticed the giant skeleton behind them, preparing it's swing of it's sword.

"Oh shi-"

 **(A/N)**

 **Sorry for the talkative chapters. Some of the next chapters would be a little more focused on action so be prepared! As for Astolfo and Ruler…..I have something mind for them. Stick around until then! And as always, thank you everyone for your support. It very much means the world to me.**


	5. Is this you final form?

**(A/N)**

 **Hello everybody! Thanks for the support once again! I tried to put some action into the story, so let me hear know what y'all think? Each chapter keeps getting more people into this, which is something I really like to see. And within each chapter, I keep getting ideas from you all! I very much love this story, and you people! See you in the next chapter!**

"Do you really think this will work? What will happen if we sent him to somewhere he doesn't know? This is very much risky, we shouldn't do this."

"I know, but what else could we do? I'm not that much satisfied with keeping him in a place he doesn't feel comfortable with."

"Didn't you say that Neptune was with him? I'm sure that she'll be able to handle this. As all of this is her fault, I'm sure that she'll do something about it."

"I'm very much concerned for the safety of him, my other self. Since this _is_ Neptune, she could be taking him into dangerous situations. And what's worse, is that there are two of them."

"Please don't over think this Histoire, if Neptune didn't want to fix her mistakes, she would surely ignore this situation and treat this as a game."

"..." Histoire became silent for a second.

"Is there something wrong?" The younger self of Histoire could easily know that she was thinking of something.

"I've just thought of something that could help us. But we might need another another hand in this." Histoire wasn't sure if she should bring this up to Sieg, but this could very much be something that can make him feel better.

Neptune and the others were able to dodge the skeleton's swing, but because of the sword's impact upon hitting the ground was so strong, it was able to send them flying away.

"Ow, Owie! What kind of early boss does a sneak attack!?" The younger Neptune said, landing on her bottom.

"Neptune, watch out!" She also heard Noire calling her name to dodge, but she didn't have the chance to do it because of how fast the giant Skeleton was.

"Guh!" With all of the speed she could muster out of her body, Neptune was able to clash with the skeleton's sword in time.

"Slash wave!" Nepgear had sent a shock-wave attack at the skeleton, only for it to dodge out of the way. Even with such size, the skeleton was very quick on its feet.

"Cross Combination!" The younger Neptune had rushed towards the boss, only for it to dodge again. The skeleton had recovered quickly and attacked Neptune with its other hand into a nearby wall.

"Neptune, are you alright!?" Nepgear had quickly rushed to her sister, whose legs were sticking out of the wall.

"Ugh, I'm alright! Just a little stuck in the wall!" Even though Neptune was in the wall, Nepgear can clearly hear her.

"Sieg, get back. I don't want you taking any hits from that thing." The older Neptune had pushed Sieg behind her. Sieg might've been a dragon, but there's something that the older Neptune notices when he goes back to his usual self, he's in pain. He constantly tries to hide it under his bland face, but she is able to notice his clenched shaking hand upon coming out of the dragon form.

"I am still able to fight. There is no need for you to worry about my health." Sieg had moved from behind her, and pulled out his sword. She didn't know where the sword came from, but it surely a beautiful one. She didn't know why, but when she was able to see his back, she didn't try to stop him. Something about his back had pointed out that he was capable of handling it.

"Here I go." This was the last thing she heard from him before he rushed towards the giant skeleton with inhuman speed. The older Neptune, along with everyone else, had noticed something off about the skeleton. It was reacting a lot slower than it first was when the others were attacking it. But this didn't mean that the skeleton wasn't going to let Sieg attack it so freely.

The skeleton had swung it's giant sword horizontally targeting Sieg's legs, but it was a huge miss, because Sieg had managed to jump over the entire slash. This didn't stop the skeleton from attacking however. It was able to retract it's sword quickly enough to attack Sieg with a vertical attack, only for the unexpected to happen. "Hah!" It was a split second. A second where Sieg's body had glowed slight green electricity and parried the giant sword.

No one had said anything. Just watching Sieg skills was enough to shock them. Sieg had managed to parry the giant skeleton's sword with little to no effort. That alone, was able to surprise the others.

"Hah!" Sieg's war cry was enough to have the older Neptune shaking a bit. She was watching a completely different person. With the little time they had speaking to each other, she could easily tell that this was not how Sieg acts. Besides being a dragon, she had always seen a quiet and depressed boy, who needs the comfort from others. But when he had sliced the skeleton's head cleanly off, what she sees now, was a warrior.

"And that's a wrap kiddos! These vile dogoos weren't that much of a challenge after all!" After the surprising performance from Sieg, the group had entered the factory to eliminate the vile dogoos.

"That was strange, even though they had turned vile, they still kept the same traits as they were normally." Noire said, finding something off about them.

"Does it matter? We beat em, so let's go home already!" The young Neptune said, eagerly ready to go back to Planeptune.

"*sigh* Alright Neptune, let's get out of here. There's nothing else here to do here. Sieg, can I ask you something?" Noire asked him.

"...Yes." Sieg responded rather slowly.

"Is there something you're not tell us?"

"...What do you mean?" Sieg knew what she was going to ask. He couldn't hide this forever from them.

"You're not looking well. Do you need some rest?"

"...If that's not a problem, then yes please?" The older Neptune was glad that he didn't try to hide it more. Even if he does seem to be really strong, that dragon form that he's constantly turning into, was draining him very fast.

"Then I'll take you to my basilicom. I'll have you rest in one of the guest rooms. Just make sure you don't push yourself anymore."

"Lonely Heart is trying to take advantage of the week Sieg? Oh, that's so adorable!" The young Neptune had started to tease Noire, as she always did.

"I-I am not trying to take advantage of him! He used too much energy trying to save you, you know! At least thank him for it!"

"Oh yeah, I just remembered! Thanks for saving me! Since I'm not dead, we can eat any pudding we want!" Neptune didn't say anything after that, due to being hit in the head from Noire.

"Ahem, anyway, you don't have to worry about anything else. I'll take you to my basilicom so you can rest for the day."

"Oh, your just jealous of how I have a better chance of increasing his flag better than you Noire, just admit it."

"Thank you." He didn't know if it was a good idea to have them know about the consequences of the Fafnir form, but for now, he needed the rest.

"Hey, I don't want to ruin the love flag for the Noire but, does anyone else hear that? I sounds like something is-" As the young Neptune had almost finished her sentence, something had once again, interrupted her.

"rrrRoar!" This was the roar of a dragon. This dragon wasn't normal however, it was a roar of a Wyvern.

"A Wyvern!? Why would a Wyvern be in this factory!?" Nepgear had seen them countless of times in Planeptune, as they had appeared more often in Planeptune. There was something more strange about it than a normal Wyvern. This one, was a giant, just like the skeleton from outside.

"Okay, is it just me or is everything trying to become giants?" The young Neptune asked, only for no one to answer. Instead, everyone else had prepared themselves from the giant Wyvern.

"Everyone, please leave this to me. I will defeat it." Even though Sieg was exhausted, he still stood in front of the group.

"Hold on just a minute Sieg! You don't have the strength to continue on right now. We could handle this ourselves you know!"

"What are you saying? You said you needed some rest, so let us take care of this." Noire didn't want Sieg pushing himself like this. If this kept up, he was going to end up killing himself.

"It's fine. It is my duty to slay dragons,even if I possess the heart of one."

"No Sieg! I might not understand what you mean by that, but it's not worth risking your life for!" The older Neptune tried to convince him to not go with what he was planning, but Sieg wouldn't listen.

"She's right! You don't have to go through with this!" Nepgear also tried to convince him.

"My Hero, grant me your strength!" Upon saying that, Sieg's form began to glow brightly. The light was almost as bright as when the CPUs transform. When the light dimmed down, what replaced Sieg, was what seemed to be a older version of him.

"I'll finish this quickly!" Sieg in his new form had charged to the Wyvern with faster speed than the had once shown.

"Hah!" Putting energy into his sword, Sieg had swung his sword in fast swoop, killing it instantly. This time, they didn't show faces of surprise, they were concerned. Perhaps he shouldn't have used Siegfried's form. As he dropped Siegfried's form, he starts to lose consciousness. He knew that he heard everyone's cry for him, but the one that he heard the loudest was the older Neptune.

" _Sieg, where are you?"_

 _"R...Ruler..."_


	6. Strength

**(A/N)**

 **Hey so someone might ask why I'm posting another chapter so early, and my answer is that I'm a little sick. I wanted to get this chapter out early, and rest for the day. Thank you for understanding.**

Two days had passed from the event from the abandoned factory at Lastation. Sieg was able to get the rest he needed, and he was able to move around freely again. The young Neptune and Nepgear had finally returned to Planeptune, and despite the young Neptune's complaints about work, they was still able to clean up the viles that were located around her nation.

As for the older Neptune however, she was contacted by Histoire to watch over Sieg for the time being. She also said that it would be a great idea to show him the other nations, so of course the older Neptune quickly agreed to show him around.

"You seem pretty sure about this. Are you sure you're ready to stand up against a goddess in her HDD form?" Sieg and Noire were located in a battle arena inside Lastation. The once pigtailed tsundere was already in her HDD state, as if they were going to battle with one another.

"I am sure. Because of my lack of experience, I need to get used to my hero's form to be sure that I will not hold anyone back because of me." Sieg had seen this form once when arriving at Lastation. Her entire appearance had changed. Her once black hair that was in pigtails, had changed into pure white and was now flowing freely. Her red eyes had also changed into a color of lime green. Her body was covered in a suit that of black and white, while she acquired gauntlets of the same color.

"Alright, be sure to come at me with everything you got!" On her word, Sieg had turned into Siegfried and summoned Balmung.

This wasn't a form of a CPU. Noire had thought about Sieg's form for a while now. The form might be a little identical to his previous form with his physical appearance changing drastically of that of a grown man. His appearance had changed into a knight, due to his tall body being covered in woven armor, as he carries a huge great sword. His once white skin was now replaced with the color of brown, and just like his dragon form, a giant crest is imprinted onto his chest.

"Here I come!" Noire was the first to take action. Along with her appearance, her speed and strength had also drastically changed. Compared to her human form, she was more aggressive towards her opponents in her HDD form.

Along with Siegfried's appearance, he was also a bit familiar with his swordsmanship. With each swift swings that Noire had made, Sieg was quick enough to parry them. She wasn't a fool, she saw what he was capable of and letting him attack freely was not part of her plan. She continued the pressure making sure that he doesn't attack.

"Is this the best you can do? You might have gotten those cheap attacks on those monsters, but you can't match up with a goddess!" The taunts didn't even faze him. He stood his ground, keeping a reserved mind.

"If you're not going to attack, then this is disappointing then!" Noire kept taunting him to get a reaction out of him, but he still kept himself reserved.

"!" Before Noire could taunt at him again, he had ducked against her last attack. Catching Noire off guard, Sieg had delivered overhead attack, in which she had easily blocked. The pressure from his fast swing was very powerful. She was starting to feel the ground below her begin to shake.

"That was very powerful, but this won't be-" It was too fast to even comprehend what had happened, as Noire felt a sharp pain at her stomach. Recovering from being sent into the far away all, she was now able to tell what had happened.

"You talk too much. Please focus on the battle, and not my style of fighting." Sieg's kicking stance was enough to show what had happened. Dodging his sword's strike was the main priority that she had at first, but she didn't think of him attacking with his bare hands or legs.

"Very well, I won't hold back any more!" Noire had then charged at him again.

"Hey Noire, I'm back from target practice!" Uni, Noire's little sister had arrived into the basilicom, only to see no one awaiting for her.

"Noire? Are you here?" Checking around the basilicom, Uni wasn't able to find Noire anywhere. It was until then, she heard someone in Noire's room. Someone that she very much knows.

"Oh come on! I forgot to save again!" A hyperactive voice was heard outside her room. Going inside, Uni assumption to who was inside Noire's room, was easily drained away. Well, she wasn't fully wrong.

"Neptune?" Uni called out her name, only for her to jump up in surprise. This wasn't the young Neptune, it was the older Neptune.

"Oh my Nep! Uni, you scared the crap out of me! Didn't Noire teach you to knock before you enter!?" The older Neptune was clutching her chest in slight relief.

"I'm going to ignore that. Why are you here Neptune? I thought you went on another trip to find some more bugs."

"I did and I came back! It's not that long to come back from a bug adventure you! I might just take Uzume with me next time. Be sure to remind me if I forget okay?" Uni's eye twitched, having her question ignored.

"Alright Neptune, now can you please explain to me why you are here?"

"Oh don't mind me, I'm just waiting for Noire to come back with Sieg." Uni never heard that name before. Why was a random person she didn't know, hanging out with Noire?

"Sieg? What exactly is my sister doing right now?"

"They went to the arena. C'mon, I'll take you to them!"

"H-Hey! W-Wait!" Feeling her arm being pulled, Uni can now understand how fast someone like Neptune can run. If this was Planeptune, then a certain blue creature was going to be referenced from all of this.

Arriving at the battle arena, Uni and the older Neptune sees many citizens surrounding the front entrance.

"Who is this guy? He looks very strong!" A male citizen said, watching the fight unfold.

"Of course he looks strong, he's going head to head against Black Heart!" Another male citizen said, who looks to be his friend.

"I wonder how strong he really is? He was pushing Lady Black Heart not too long ago." A female citizen asked her friend standing next to her.

"Go Lady Black Heart! Go Lady Black Heart!" A group of male citizens were wearing pink t-shirts with a picture of Noire on them, cheering for the victory of Noire. Well, I guess there are many different types of citizens aren't there?

"Excuse me, coming through!" Uni didn't want to hear the citizens talking about the fight, and wanted to see it for herself. Pushing through the crowd of citizens were a challenge enough, but trying to get inside the arena was more of a challenge, since there were too many people looking at the fight.

Now inside the arena, Uni and the older Neptune was finally able to see the fight. It wasn't that much of a fight anymore, since they were both tired. Even though it didn't appear that they have any scratches on them, they were extremely out of shape. The debri that was everywhere around the arena was enough for Uni to know how extreme it was.

"You're….. not too bad. That armor must be very durable if it's not taking any damage from me." Noire had complimented him for the fourth time. Out of the four compliments that he had earned from her, this was the first one he had showed a slight smile to.

"Thanks. Hearing….that from you….is good enough for me." They were both breathing heavily. Sieg was understandable, since he was slowly running out of time to hold on to Siegfried's form. But as for Noire, this was actually a surprise to her and her people. She didn't expect to be pushed this far into battle.

"I...have to say….out of all of my battles, you have been one of the best so far." Noire had complimented him again, this time, she was smiling.

"Thank you for this battle Noire. Because of you, I was able to learn something new about you."

"You did? And what would that be?"

"You're a little too talkative when it comes to fighting. You should talk more often even when we aren't fighting. That way, it'll be more easier to know about you as friend." Sieg didn't know if they were still fighting, but when she suddenly appeared in front of his face with a flustered expression, it was even more harder to understand.

"W-We're friends?" Noire asked, being too close to his face for his comfort. Moving back a bit slightly, Sieg nodded his head.

"I mean, people should understand that I can easily make friends. Even though I might seem mean, I'm pretty nice when you get to know me right? I have plenty of friends, and Neptune still doesn't get that."

"Um, you're a little too close." Even though Sieg had moved back a bit, Noire continued to move forward to get her point across.

"Noire!" Uni finally called out her sister's name to catch her attention.

"Uni? Neptune? What you are you two doing here?" Noire had manage to catch herself from being the tsundere that she is, and dropped her HDD. After seeing the citizens of Lastation watching nearby, Noire had told them to go back to their own residents. An hour later, the gang decided to head back to the basilicom for the day, seeing that it was getting too late outside.

"Sieg, how was the battle?" The older Neptune asked him, as they were walking behind Noire and Uni.

"It was a tough battle. Her abilities were very strong. I didn't think I was able to hold out that long against her, without pushing myself a little more."

"Really? I wonder, how strong are you Sieg?" The older Neptune had asked the question that both Uni and Noire wanted to hear, as they stopped their chatting and listened in.

"My strength had came from someone very long ago, who wished to save my life, even if he didn't know me, he still sacrificed his life for a lifeless being who didn't know anything else but to trust himself. His desire to do what was right for the sole purpose of doing what is right, is enough for me to honor him. I would carry out his name on my person to never forget something such as that ever. His desire, would alone be my strength."

No one had said anything after that. His reason was enough to make them think to themselves about Sieg. But even when they are thinking to themselves, they still had the same question in their minds.

' _Who are you really Sieg?'_

 **(A/N)**

 **Hey everyone, thanks for reading the latest chapter again. I can tell that my previous fighting scenes weren't fully 'attention getting' some would say, but look no further. I would like to thank Garthor for the reference so I could have some more ideas for the next fight scenes. Even though it had little fighting, I wanted to try something a little different. The story that he had recommended had been a great help, as it made me think a lot more on how I should have Sieg and Noire fight. And yes, I should've put more in more attention to details and I'm sorry for that. If anyone else has anything to say that can make my writing as a whole better, then please do say something. I would appreciate it. And let me know if y'all like the change in fighting.**


	7. Lowee's Theme Park

"C'mon Sieg, let's go!" The older Neptune was pulling an tired Sieg from his bed with his clothes on. Sieg could be easily sleeping peacefully if it wasn't for Neptune, but for some reason, he felt that this was fine.

"*Yawn* Where…..are we…..going again?"

"Did you forget our conversation last night? We're going to Lowee!" The older Neptune was excited as she normally was, but Sieg would think that she was even more excited than usual.

"Did we?"

"Yup! Man, you must have a hard time remembering things don't you?" Sieg was pretty sure that they had went to their respective rooms after returning to the basilicom. Maybe his memory was a bit off than he expected.

"Oh it's going to be so amazing! The theme park will be so fun! You are bound to have fun there!"

"I haven't even showered yet."

"Doesn't matter! You smell perfectly fine!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"N-Nothing, it means absolutely nothing! It's a girl thing, so you wouldn't understand at all!" The older Neptune had hid her face into her jacket a bit to not show her noticeable blush.

"...If you say so." Sieg didn't really much understand the words of a "girl thing", so he decided not to push the topic.

"Are Noire and Uni coming?" Sieg asked her.

"Huh? O-Oh, they said they didn't want to come. They said that they had pile of papers that needed to be finished, so they aren't coming. It's a shame, more company would've been better to have. Oh well, it's time we head out!"

"...Alright." But before the two could head out, they were stopped by two certain black haired girls.

"Oh, both of awake earlier than I expected. It saves me the time of trying to wake you up Neptune. Let's be on our way now." Noire said, meeting the both of them.

"Because of the constant work, we didn't have that much time to ourselves. But since we're done here, we can have some free time to ourselves." Uni explained to them.

"The both of you are coming? I thought you both had-"

"Y'all are coming? Oh, what great news! I guess we should start to head out!" The older Neptune had covered Sieg's mouth to stop him from saying anything more.

"I guess we should. I mean, this was Uni's idea to go to Lowee and show Sieg him around."

"Wh-What!? This was your idea to him around there!" Uni's cheeks showed a tint of red while being accused of the idea.

"Wh-Whatever are you talking about? I-I said we should only go there to see if Blanc might need some help with any vile creatures! Th-There's no way I would just spend my free time to just being with him all the time! Taking him to the theme park to make him a bit happy for all the things I've done to him was totally not might idea!"

"..." Everyone wasn't sure if Sieg knew what a tsundere was, but she had already sold herself out with that entire last sentence.

"A-Anyway, let's go already. Sieg, hang on tight, I'll be carrying you there." Noire had snatched Sieg from the older Neptune's hold, and quickly took off after transforming.

"Well, I guess that happened. I guess I'll be taking you Neptune, hold on tight." Uni was left alone with the seemingly quiet Neptune. Although, it was a bit weird for her to not tease how much of a tsundere Noire was considering, you know, she's Neptune.

"...Yeah, let's go." The older Neptune had lost her excitement for some reason, and decided to hold onto Uni. Uni could easily think of why she had became quiet and a bit sad. She wanted to spend some time with Sieg, after all that has happened to him. She could understand because she wanted to spend time with Noire when she didn't have work to do, but Neptune would always seem to get in her way.

* * *

With Noire carrying Sieg, it was hard for her to concentrate on flying over to Lowee. She didn't think she was going to pick him up bridal style. Just leaving with him was the main focus on her thoughts.

' _I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I just ask him how he would want to be carried! Now I'm probably some kind of weird person to him. I've ruined my opportunity to become his friend!'_

"So, Sieg. Are you uncomfortable?" She wasn't sure if it was because she was in HDD, but she had quickly regained her courage to speak with him quicker than she would normally do in her normal state.

"No, I'm completely fine. Why would I not be?" If there was one thing that Noire had noticed about Sieg's character, it was his blatant tone that had always made her feel slightly weird.

"W-Well, I was just thinking because of how this position is not very much liked to most men. So I assumed that you wouldn't like to be carried like this."

"Oh, I didn't think that this would make you most concern of my thoughts. I appreciate the concern, and I'm sorry."

"Y-You don't have to be sorry! It's my fault, so don't even think about apologizing for my mistake. I mean, even I'm not that sorry for someone's mistake. In the future, you should lecture me if I do something that you don't like. That way, I can know what you like and dislike! We should be almost there, so be prepared for the landing!"

"Noire…." Sieg noticed something that Noire didn't the entire time.

"Yes?"

"I think we past our destination a few minutes ago." Sieg said.

"..."

"Noire?"

Turning back to Lowee, the first place they had decided to go was the theme park. Sieg was engulfed by the fantasy-like nation. And to top it off, the peaceful atmosphere around the nation had made him feel calm.

"Sieg, let's go over there!" Upon landing on the ground, the older Neptune had quickly grabbed Sieg's hand, and rushed him over to somewhere else.

"H-Hey! Wait up Neptune!" The untransformed Noire had ran after the older Neptune that was dragging Sieg away.

"*sigh* I guess there goes my time to spend with Noire. It's nice to see her talk to someone else than the CPUs though." Uni had ran after the gang after speaking to herself. Wherever Neptune was taking Sieg, she only hoped that there would be some fun along with it.

"I always wanted to see how this pipe worked after watching that guy! Let's try it out Sieg!" Sieg and the older Neptune was in front of a giant blue pipe. Whatever this pipe did, the older Neptune was very eager to try it out.

"What does it do?" Sieg asked, looking at the pipe curiously.

"All we have to do is jump in it! C'mon, let's go!" After saying those words, the older Neptune had jumped into the pipe.

"Here goes I guess." After looking inside the pipe, he didn't really see anything that could've led to the end of it. Without thinking much about it, he had finally jumped into the pipe.

"Woah!" Sieg couldn't see anything while inside the pipe, due to how dark it was inside of it. But he could feel his body moving left and right constantly like he was in some sort of slide.

"Where am I?" After coming out of the dark pipe, Sieg had found himself in the same area of the park, but he he didn't see Neptune anywhere.

"Sieg, there you are!" Hearing Noire's voice, he turned around to look at her.

"Oh, hello again Noire."

"Hello again. Where's Neptune? You two have been gone for quite a while."

"What do you mean by that?" Sieg asked, confused that it has been long for her. It had only been a few seconds while he was in the pipe.

"You two have been gone for 10 minutes!" Uni yelled, worried for where they had been.

"10 minutes? It was only a few seconds while I had been in that pipe Neptune wanted me to go into."

"Pipe? Oh, you mean those mysterious pipes that suddenly transport you to another location. Be careful of those things, they can change the amount of time you've been in there while you're not noticing it." Noire had warned Sieg a bit for his safety, but the missing Neptune was another priority.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" Out of nowhere, the older Neptune had came back from wherever the pipe had brought her.

"I'm sorry Sieg, I didn't know they could change time. If I knew, then I wouldn't have forced you to go into it. Can you forgive me?" The older Neptune had clapped her head while bowing her head slightly, begging for forgiveness.

"It's alright, we're both safe so that's the only thing I'm concerned about."

"...Thanks Sieg, you're really a nice guy you know that? Anyway, let's do something else while the gangs all here!"

"Alright." An hour had passed after that conversation. The older Neptune had made Sieg do many things that would at least make her smile. Collecting floating coins, going on some rides, and playing some games. After trying everything that Neptune had wanted, Sieg noticed that the older Neptune was frowning.

"Neptune, are you alright?" Sieg asked.

"...It's nothing. I'm fine." Sieg could easily tell that she wasn't. He didn't know what it was, but he started to feel something in his chest when seeing her like this.

"You're not fine. Is there anything bothering you?" After asking that, the older Neptune had suddenly got into his face.

"Why don't you hate me!? I know that you should hate me for everything that I've done, and yet, you don't. You didn't blame me for taking that chance away from you, and yet, it still hurts me to even think about it!" The older Neptune's outburst hadn't fazed Sieg. He knew that she was feeling this way the entire time.

"I'm sorry but I can't hate you. I had learned that humanity was bound to make mistakes at certain points, so why would I ever loathe you? If there is anything that I could do to make you feel better, then please tell me."

"...ng."

"What?" Sieg didn't hear what she had said, due to her looking down at her feet.

"One thing and one thing only." The older Neptune had touched the edge of Sieg's lips on each side, and forced him to smile.

"Smile, for me please. It's the only thing that I wanted ever since you got here." Sieg's eyes widened at the familiar sight. This entire scene had reminded him of a certain Ruler. What was different however, was the tears that was flowing down her face.

"..." Sieg didn't say anything or did anything. He continued to keep looking at Neptune.

"You don't have to do it now, but remember this. I don't want to keep beating myself over-" She didn't expect this, but while she wasn't fully paying attention, Sieg had done the same thing to her.

"You might've not know this but, this is the third time that someone had made me open my eyes. I will be sure to smile, only if you do something for me as well."

"Wh-What will that be?" Neglecting the tears that was falling down her face, her face had brightened up.

"Please, stop hiding your feelings all the time. If you, or anyone else that you know needs my help, I'll be sure to help to my best abilities." This was the first time Neptune had seen Sieg smile. It wasn't the best smile, but it was at least a smile that she could remember.

"Hehehe, next time I see you smile, put some more effort into it. It'll make it more worthwhile." Rubbing the tears away, Neptune went back to her normal self.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind then." Sieg kept his smile a bit longer than he thought.

"Ahem, I'm sorry to ruin this touching scene, but I just got a call from Histoire to arrive back to Planeptune immediately. The rest of the goddesses will also be there so, we'll be going there now." It wasn't sure that Noire had watched the entire scene unfold, but her blushing face was something they had been aware of.

"Oh come on! We just had a break! How does Histy always know when I'm slacking off!" The older Neptune complained.

"Did she really just say that?" The rest of them thought.

"Anyway, let's go Sieg." Transforming once again, Noire had carried Sieg the same way that she had once did while traveling to Lowee, regardless of what he was thinking. They didn't know what Histoire wanted, but if the other goddesses was going to be there, then this could be something urgent.


	8. Zero Dimension's Influence

"Are you serious!?" Noire yelled, as she couldn't believe what she was hearing. The meeting was very long. Sieg remembered that it had started about 2 hours ago.

"Yes, this could possibly be the reason why the vile monsters had been constantly appearing." Histoire explained again. Sieg didn't know that much about this world, but what he did know, was that shares are the most important thing in the world to the CPUs.

"Negative Energy. This could be a very serious problem to all of Gamindustri. This has to be solved immediately, before any citizens here about any of this." The blonde haired mature woman, Vert had said this. This woman….was very dangerous to Sieg. How could anyone breathe between those massive things? After finding him a bit adorable, she had suffocated him with her 'pillows' and kept going on about him being her younger sibling.

"I can't fully explain it, but some negative energy from the Zero Dimension had somehow merged with the monsters that we had seen until today." Histoire explained.

"Could it be when the Zero Dimension was about to fully merge with Hyperdimension?" This brown haired girl, was the only CPU he could find full peace with. Her calm attitude had made him think of other Homunculus that he saved on Earth.

"In theory yes. This might've been caused from when the two dimensions had almost collided to one another, causing a share in two in types of energy. Positive, and Negative. Some of Planeptune's guild members had already found a negative crystal nearby in the ruins. If one exist here, then there is no doubt that there are others in other nations. My theory is that we can get rid of this negative energy by overwhelming that energy, with a more stronger energy that could repel it's effects."

"The answer's simple! We'll just use the power of the share crystals to act as an catalyst to override the negative energy!" The young Neptune was confident in her answer, while puffing out her chest proudly.

"While that may be a good idea Neptune, it could also be a very bad one."

"Whaddya mean Histy!? The positive beliefs from the citizens could easily be used as it!"

"Think about Neptune, if we used the power of the share crystals, there could possibly be a chance that the share crystals would also be corrupted. It's too dangerous to use right now. We have to think of something else." Histoire had quickly rejected the idea. It was a risky plan that could change a CPU drastically.

It had been a few minutes of quiet before someone had come up with an idea. The voice, was no one other than Sieg.

"I might be able to help out with this." Everyone had turned their heads to Sieg. As this wasn't something he shouldn't be concerned of, they didn't want to risk him losing his life.

"If you have something in mind, then please, do speak your mind Sieg." Histoire said, interested in his idea.

"If I am able to understand the minerals of crystal it had been fully made from, then I would be able to destroy it."

"What do you mean by understanding the minerals?" Blanc, Lowee's CPU asked.

"I know that this might seem unbelievable at first, but please believe me. Take me to the locations of where the crystals resides at. I will explain when we arrive there."

"Sieg, are you sure about this? Whatever you're idea might be, you don't have to do this. I don't want to place the fate of the world on your shoulders. We can always find a different alternative." Histoire said, concerned for his health.

"It is fine. This will not be the first time this had happen to me. If I can do something that can save this world's humanity, then I will take the chance." Sieg was determined to do this. If Histoire had tried to stop him, he was going to be as stubborn as Neptune.

"I believe in your abilities even though I have not seen it yet. If you can do have something in mind for this problem, then we have no choice but to go with it. It will depend on how crazy it is, for me to try stop you." Vert wasn't fully sure of his idea, but it was the only shot they had.

"Then it's agreed. We will wait in our nations and wait for Sieg to arrive. It should be best if you start in Planeptune and go on with any other nation next. I trust you Sieg. So please, help us save Gamindustri." Blanc said.

"Yeah. You can count on me." Sieg, smiling a bit.

"You smiled!? Who raised flags on you!? Tell me, I demand to know!" Noire had chopped her Neptune's head to stop her from continuing.

"Ahem, even though you don't smile that much, you should do it more often. N-Not that it matters if you don't smile! I just thought it would be better for you to do it, so you don't always seem so sad!" Noire's tsundere side was starting to show again.

"My, Noire, I never thought of the day that I'll see you come after a guy. You used to be shy, and didn't talk that much to other people. What changed I wonder?" Vert was holding her head on her head with a teasing smile.

"D-Don't think it was because of him! People change you know! You underestimate me that much, that you couldn't possibly understand how fast I'm changing!"

"Changing much as to hit on a guy, Noire."Blanc's quiet, yet calm voice had almost surprised the tsundere.

"Quiet, Blanc! I told you all that this has nothing to do with him!" Noire denied, but everyone else besides Sieg knows that it was because of didn't know how long this scene was going to last, but for some reason, she didn't want this to ever end.

* * *

"Neptune, nice going! You show'd that monster who's boss!" Uzume, the one CPU who had so fixated on being cool, was in a dungeon along with the older Neptune.

"Oh, come on you'll make me blush from my total awesomeness." The older Neptune was already blushing from the praise from her best friend.

"Well anyway, let's hurry and head out! Gearsy and the others are already done with their searches!" Uzume yelled, running ahead of her.

"*sigh* I guess I should hurry on after her." Before Neptune had ran after her, she had seen something shiny that had caught her eye.

"What's that?" Heading over to the shiny object, she was able to tell what it was. Two CPU memories were trying collide with one another. The weird thing about one of them, was that one of them were dark purple.

"Are these those CPU memories that little me was talking about?" Picking them up, they were still trying to collide with one another. Before Neptune could even move, a bright light had enveloped the entire room that she was in.

"What the-" Neptune couldn't see what was going on, but there was only one thing that did know. She felt two separate powers starting to become one with her.

 **(A/N)**

 **Thank you all for the support! This amount of support really makes me happy. I look forward to continuing this story for me people to enjoy, so please stick along this crazy ride! Two things before I go: One, how should the relationship with Sieg be continued? Should he have a harem, or just be paired with Neptune and Jeanne? Two, I might not post another chapter, due to me being a bit more sick than I expected. I hope you all forgive me. Take care!**


	9. Big Nepsy?

**(A/N)**

 **I'm back from the sick! Or should I say dead? Oh well. I feel a lot better from all the rest I've gotten. And best of all, you guys are still supporting me! I appreciate your thoughts on what I should do with Sieg's relationships, and I thank you all them. Anyway, enough of me talking, let's head straight for the story.**

"I have a hard time figuring out if you're really Neptune. You become very different when you're transformed." Sieg was right. When Neptune transforms, she becomes very, very different.

"Yes, it seems that I will always never get used to this. *Sigh* I really hope I don't have to stay in this form for long. I get very much drained up by staying this form." Neptune as Purple Heart said.

"It is like the same as my Fafnir form. Even if it does make me stronger than I was originally, the form causes too much pain for my body." Sieg said.

"Fafnir? Are you referring to your dragon form?" So that was what the form was called. After Histoire gave them the information of the ruins that were located near Planeptune, they headed for the ruins straight away.

"I wish I can become more accustomed to the form, but as events such as these keep escalating, I will never have the time to practice."

"You wish to practice with that form? Hm, maybe after all of this is done, I could show you to the version of Planeptune's Coliseum. Trust me, you will enough time and practice for anything you want."

"I suppose I could try to do that then after everything is over. Thank you for the offer."

"No need for the thanks. I already know for someone with your combat abilities, you will truly love the challenges."

"I see, but still, I feel the need thank you for everything that-"

"However, if you want to thank me, I suppose hanging out with me for a couple cups of pudding would be nice." Neptune's once serious face had turned into one of happiness.

"Pudding? Is that all that you want as thanks?" It might've been a Neptune thing, but both Neptunes really like to eat pudding.

"Why of course! Pudding is the best treat in the world! Oh, it seems our conversation is about to be over. We've almost arrived at the ruins. Let's continue our conversation with big me later on okay?"

"Sure." Sieg agreed. It didn't matter how much Neptune changed when she was transformed. If she liked pudding, she likes pudding.

* * *

"Nepsy! And-who the hell are you?" The red haired female who wore less than she was supposed to, had asked this.

"Uzume, it's rude to start shouting out things like that to a new person in the group. His name is Sieg. He's here with me to assist me with the sudden negative energy that's been going around lately." Purple Heart was the complete opposite of her normal self. Never once, had people thought that she would be lecturing someone else.

"Oh, sorry about that. I sometimes become very hostile when I don't people." Uzume apologized to Sieg while scratching the back of her head.

"It's fine. You don't have to apologize for something as small as that." Sieg said.

"Sieg right? Nepsy said you can deal with this whole negative energy thing. Is that true?" Uzume asked.

"It is true. Just take me to the source of the problem, and I'll be sure to handle this for you."

"Huh, I'll trust ya for now. But don't do anything funny. And don't even think about hurting Nepsy here. She's done so much for me, and I'll be damned to hear that you've done something to her."

"I assure you, I won't be doing-"

"Hold that thought Sieg!" Neptune, still as Purple Heart, had stopped him from continuing his sentence.

"Do you feel that Uzume?" Sieg wasn't sure what she was talking about, but based on their reactions, he could tell that it wasn't something good for the CPUs.

"Yeah I got that. There's something heading our way." Uzume prepared herself by pulling out her….megaphone? The next thing the gang knew, there was a blue beam that had erupted from the ruins, heading right towards them.

"What the-" As sudden as it was, the group was able to dodge the attack. After shooting past them, the beam had covered an entire wall in ice.

"Ice? There was a monster that was able to shoot ice in there? Uzume was here first, so it was obvious that she had been inside the ruins. But how didn't she know if there was a monster that used ice abilities?

"Weren't you just in there? This shouldn't be a surprise for you right?" Neptune asked Uzume.

"No I'm sure that me and big-wait, Big Nepsy is still inside the ruins! We have to go in and save her!"

"As much as we want to save her, dealing with this monster is our top priority. But what I'm trouble comprehending is, the-"

"Share energy right? But that's not what heading for us. There's something way far ahead that's holding in some of that energy." Uzume had finished her sentence for her. Without any warning, the monster that had attacked them with the beam of ice, had exited the ruins entrance. It was a wolf that had blue fur, matching the part of it having ice abilities. It wasn't huge, but it gave off some huge amount of negative energy.

"So that's the culprit huh? I guess it's best for us to go at it at full strength!" Uzume was excited for the battle. Besides her slight damages that were barely seen on her, she was still up for a fight.

"Let's not be to aggressive, we don't know what that thing can do you know." Neptune had stopped Uzume from just rushing into the battle.

"Since when have you been this careful before Nepsy? Even when you're transformed, you still like a good challenge. So why not have some fun this freak!?"

"Because Uzume, have you forgot the share energy that we felt from earlier? We have to be careful with this thing."

"I guess you're right. But I still don't like the idea of just sitting and waiting for something like a opportunity to just randomly pop up! I rather just punch it to death!" Uzume wasn't the type to just be so passive against monsters, but if they have to, they have to.

"I assure you, we'll take it down easily. We'll just have to see what this thing can do and-" Sieg, who hadn't spoke for awhile, was already facing the wolf as they spoke. They were talking enough to not even realize that the fight had already started.

The wolf's claws were very strong. But it wasn't that strong enough to go through Sieg's guard. Speaking of Sieg's guard, he started to fight more differently than usual. Yes he was fighting as his normal self, but when he was getting attacked, he had turned into Siegfried for his armor, for any attack he couldn't block with his blade.

Because of the wolf's strong and heavy claws, Sieg was getting pushed back. From earlier, Sieg had noticed something about the beam of ice that was shot towards them. There wasn't any follow up attacks after the beam of ice, so that has to be his weakness right?

"Sieg, keep it going! We'll back you up!" Neptune had attacked from behind at the wolf. It was so focused on Sieg, that it never noticed the two CPUs that had surrounded it's blind spots.

"Here, eat this!" Screaming into her megaphone, Uzume had generated a huge shockwave that had directed itself at the wolf. Noticing it, Sieg had moved out the way.

"Wait for it's ice attack! It might show a potential weak spot!" Sieg yelled, getting away from the wolf.

"Sounds like a plan! Nepsy! Keep moving around the wolf! I'll make sure to annoy this prick!" Following Uzume's instructions, Neptune had started to spin around the wolf, until the point it looked like it was chasing its own tail.

"Uzume, it your go!"

"Alright you bastard, here I go!" Tuning up her megaphone, Uzume had screamed once again into it, and produced another huge soundwave. This was different than her earlier attack, this didn't produce any damage, as it aggravated the wolf to a huge extent. Gathering up some negative energy, the wolf had opened its mouth and sucked the energy into it. As more went into it, the more negative energy was being brought into its huge ball of ice that it was generating.

"Sieg watch out!" Neptune had yelled out to Sieg, as she sees the wolf target its aim at him. As the wolf had finished its blast, it launched its attack towards him. However, Sieg was already prepared for this. Transforming into Siegfried, Sieg moved out of the way of the blast, and stared went for the wolf's mouth.

While Sieg had moved out of the blast range, as Siegfried, he had burrowed his sword into the ground and charged once again.

"This finishes it!" Swinging his sword from the ground, Sieg had splitted the wolf in half in a single swing. His idea of the wolf showing a weak spot might've been far fetched, but they were still able to take it down. It was remarkable for an attack for the CPUs. He was able to split a good portion of the ground beneath him, along with the wolf when making finishing his strike.

"Wow, I didn't think you had it in you. I didn't know you were a CPU. If I did, I would've made a name for us! I doesn't have to be cute, but at least it would be a name we all can have right? I mean, people can cheer us on and on until they get tired! Uzume and Friends! I like that name! People would never forget the name!"

"Um…" Sieg couldn't speak any words. What was once an aggressive girl, had turned into a cutesy type of girl.

"Ahem, Uzume, it's happening again." Neptune didn't know what she meant for 'it' but it seemed to happen usually.

"Ahem, I'm sorry. Let's go head inside and get big Nepsy" Leading the way, Uzume was the first to enter the ruins.

* * *

A few minutes had passed after entering the ruins. Because Uzume and the older Neptune had already cleared up the dungeon, there wasn't any monsters inside the room. But it was strange, after a certain amount time, wasn't the monsters supposed to respawn?

"Uzume, don't you find it weird that there's no monsters anywhere around here?" It was a surprise for Uzume that Neptune was still as Purple Heart, but she didn't want to question her.

"Yeah, the monsters should've reappeared by now."

"Perhaps the time is much different while being in these ruins."

"No Sieg, the monsters should've been respawned. I have a awful feeling about this. Let's hurry and grab big Nepsy and-woah!" Uzume had ducked under a giant butterfly that flew right above her.

"Was that a butterfly?" Sieg asked. No one else had answered him, as a group of insects had started to go right past them.

"Big Nepsy's book seal broke. Let's hurry and find her!" Uzume yelled, as she led the way to where she had last seen the older Neptune.

"Big me!?" Opening the door to where the older Neptune was, the only person that was in the room, the older Neptune herself.

"Huh? Oh, hey guys! Where have you all been!" The older Neptune wasn't even harmed. She was just sitting down on a rock and just….waiting. She didn't even care that her bugs were released at all.

"Um, big Nepsy? You do realize that you're bugs escaped right?" Uzume was cautious of this situation. She shouldn't be relaxing over this. She had spent many years collecting bugs and putting them into her specimen book. There was something wrong with her. Something very wrong.

"Huh? Oh, yeah those guys! I let them go." The older Neptune was bland with her last few words, as it surprised Purple Heart and Uzume.

"You let them go!?" They both yelled.

"Yeah I let them go. I don't really need them anymore. Of course I didn't let Crostie go, I can't leave her by herself can I? But besides...I got something else that's better that would need to be put into the Nep-Note." The older Neptune's voice doesn't fully change into almost one's of Purple Heart unless there was something serious that had to do.

' _The share energy. It's not here anymore. Was it really share energy that I felt? Could it be that-'_ Purple Heart was bothered by this out of everyone else. There was share energy that was sensed inside here. And for it to suddenly disappear was problematic enough.

"Are you alright?" Sieg had walked up in front of the older Neptune to search for any damages on her body.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about me Sieg. Besides, I feel a whole lot better when you're here." Okay, Purple Heart found this even more suspicious. She never sounded like this before when speaking to him.

"Sieg, get away from her." Purple Heart commanded, as she materialized her sword.

"Is there something wrong Neptune? This is the big Neptune that we were searching for correct?" Sieg asked, as he turned back to Purple Heart.

"Yes, but I don't trust this. Get away from her now Sieg!"

"But for what reaso-" Before he could finish his sentence, Sieg felt a slight pain on his neck before falling into the ground unconsciousness.

"Well, I guess we can't have him seeing this can we?" The older Neptune said, showing violet CPU eyes.


	10. A Different Side

"Sieg! What are earth are you doing big me!?" The two Neptunes swords clashed together. While Purple Heart's face was one of anger, the older Neptune's was simply smiling.

"So he wouldn't see this. What else do you think I'm doing?" The older Neptune's smile showed that she hadn't done anything wrong. Purple Heart knew that her smile wasn't normal. It didn't feel like the ones that she had showed everyone when she was simply playing around or breaking the fourth wall. This can't be her, she wouldn't never show a smile that lacks any kindness.

"What are you saying!? You wouldn't hurt Sieg ever! Answer me!"

"Aw, look at him sleeping like that. Doesn't looking at him sleep make your heart flutter?" The older Neptune ignored Purple Heart, and dragged her attention to the unconscious Sieg. The older Neptune put her hand that she wasn't using to block Purple Heart's sword on her face with a tint of red on her cheeks.

"Tch, stop playing around!" Purple Heart added more pressure to her, but she was still holding her ground. If Purple Heart was back to her original self, she would've made a joke about her acting like a high school girl, but if she didn't attack Sieg, that wouldn't be much of a problem to have while she was transformed.

"What? I can't help it! This body is too much attracted to that boy!"

"Body? Then you're really not big me!"

"Oops, I said too much! I guess I should blame my new body for these mistakes! Oh well, little me, you forgot something!"

"Stop treating this like-"

"I dual wield!" The older Neptune(?) twisted her body to the right to dodge the incoming blade coming at her. Because of the added pressure that Purple Heart kept applying to her sword, she had mistakenly swung her sword down to the ground. It was a split instance. The older Neptune's(?) moves were far different than the real one's. Dodging the incoming second blade that was aimed for her backside, she was able to back up away from the fake older Neptune.

"Hm, I guess I shouldn't have said anything."

"Tell me who you are. You said it yourself, you're not big me. So what does that make you then?" Purple Heart asked.

"I'll tell when I feel like it. Right now, I want to exercise this body. Fighting you would be a good one too, little me." The older Neptune showed that same smile from earlier. It seemed hollow. This really wasn't the real older Neptune.

"Funny, I think _you_ almost forgot something too." Purple Heart's cocky side had began to show.

"Is that so? Alright, I'll join in. Tell me, what have I forgot?"

"She's not the one you're facing!" Coming from behind her, Uzume, as Orange Heart, had screamed out into her megaphone, producing sound waves that pushed the fake older Neptune into a nearby wall.

"Nice one Uzume. Now let's see what this fake can really do, when she's facing the both of us!" Purple Heart said.

"Hehe, hearing you praise me feels so good!" Give me another praise!" Orange Heart was surely the opposite of Uzume.

"Um, not right now. We have to-" Purple Heart had been cut off by the sound of debri moving around from the spot the fake had been launched to.

"Man, I really felt that one! This is what pain feels like! The excitement from this body, the love for Sieg, the pain I feel, this is how it actually feels having a body! The older Neptune(?) was happy. She was smiling like the actual real older Neptune.

"Answer us, who are you? If you choose not to, we have no other choice but to take you down." The older Neptune(?) didn't feel threatened by Purple Heart's threat. As to their surprise, the fake older Neptune had dematerialized her swords.

"Alright, since I'm in such a goody mood. I'll tell you what you want."

"Are you actually surrendering? Or are you-" Purple Heart had yet again, been cut off.

"Of course I am. Didn't you hear what I said?" Purple Heart grew a red tick on other side of her head. That isn't how that works is it?

"Now, let me show you this." To Purple and Orange Heart's surprise, the fake older Neptune had showed them a sharacite. But this sharacite was coated in the color of dark purple. It was radiating a lot of negative energy.

"Is that a sharicite..? Why does it feel so...dark?" Orange could feel the negative energy that was being let out of the sharicite.

"Why yes it is. This is who I am. Just an empty and simple negative sharicite." The fake older Neptune had showed a saddened look on her face.

"An negative sharicite? If you were that the entire time, then how are you-"

It's because of me." A familiar voice had interrupted Purple Heart. The person who they were looking for the entire time, was right behind her.

"Big me? What is going on?"

"There's two big Nepsy's?"

"Because of me, she was born. I can't fully explain it myself, but I'm guessing that this was the reason why." The real older Neptune had also showed them a sharacite. Instead of the negative energy coating it like the one the fake one showed, this one was coated in bright purple.

"Well look who it is, it's the real one!" The fake older Neptune was only introduced by the tips of dual wield blades.

"I should kill you after what you've done to him!" Purple Heart and Orange Heart was surprised by the new behavior of the real older Neptune. Now it's hard to comprehend if the fake one is actually the real one.

"Oh that hatred! I never knew you had this side to you! I might have your body and memories, but I find it hard to get upset!"

"Shut up! Just because you look like me, it doesn't mean that I should keep having you alive!" The older Neptune was truly upset.

"Relax already! You know what, let's go back to the basilicom and discuss this. I can't talk to you while you're like this at all!"

"No."

"H-Hey, guys! If you don't stop her, then you won't be able to understand what's going on in the world!" The older Neptune's glare at her was getting more and more ferocious. It was hard to try to convince her while she was like this.

"B-Big me, enough! She already surrendered, so there's no reason t-to kill her!" Purple Heart was trying to convince her, but the word 'kill' didn't really match up to her personality.

"Y-Yeah, big Nepsy! Let's just go home and settle down!" As much as Orange Heart was sweet in that form, she didn't like the new big Neptune's personality change. It was starting to scare her. Much to their surprise, the real older Neptune had dematerialized her blades. After that, she moved to Sieg's uncouscness body and picked him up from the ground and left the ruins. But she didn't leave without saying anything that made everyone's spine start to chill.

"You hurt him again, I'll make sure that they won't be able to stop me from finishing the job." She said, without turning her back to anyone as she left.


	11. Feelings and Histoire's Secret

"There are three Neptunes….there are three Neptunes…..there are three Neptunes…"These were the cries of a broken Histoire.

"Histoire?"

"I-I'm sorry Sieg. I was having a hard time comprehending the fact that there are three Neptunes….there are three Neptunes….there are three Neptunes."

"Histoire!" Sieg had yelled to get her attention again.

"I am so sorry Sieg! I usually don't behave like this, so do please forgive me."

"I-It's not a p-problem. Um, Histoire? Can you help me out a bit?"

"You need assistance? What do you need help for?" Sieg was nervous about something? He never spoke like this before for his entire time that he was in Gamindustri.

"Um, it's with the older Neptune."

"The older Neptune? Is there something wrong with her?"

"No, it's just that, she seems a little off." Sieg's face of worriedness had slightly tore the small tome.

"A little off? Oh, do you mean with her recent behavior?" It wasn't hard for Histoire to notice her changed behavior.

"Yes, it seems to have gotten a lot more violent than she usually does. Has she ever been like this before?"

"No, she hasn't. She acts just as carefree as the younger Neptune. You shouldn't worry that much Sieg. The way she is acting is just the simple way of saying that she is becoming more mature." Histoire giggled a bit when seeing his head tilt.

"Becoming more mature? How does becoming violent mean that you're mature?" Sieg asked.

"N-Not exactly becoming violent. It's just that she doesn't like people touching her things, that's all." Histoire messed up on her last sentence.

"What do you mean by that? No one had eaten her pudding, and she seems to get angry when I begin talking to her fake." Sieg recalled a moment when he was asking for the fake's real name, and he was instantly moved away from her by (Older) Neptune.

"Ahem, don't worry about it Sieg. I'll talk to her about her behavior in the future. Let's talk about something else shall we?" Histoire wasn't that good on explaining affections to others, as it would only lead to her getting more questions asked.

"O-Okay. Have we learned anything new about the sharicite that (Fake) Neptune brought up?" Sieg didn't push the topic more onto her, as he would only make her feel even more uncomfortable.

"*Sigh* For me, no. I can't think of any reason as to where this negative sharicite comes from. The only thing I can imagine is that it came from the Zero Dimension. If we manage to find some of these sharicites, then I can possibly figure out how they were created."

"The Zero Dimension? Is that the-"

"Sieg! Let's hurry up and go to Lowee!" A voice had cut Sieg off. The figure that had arrived had surprised Sieg, as he was knocked down onto the ground. The person who had tackled him, was no one other than (Fake) Neptune.

"Hiya Sieg! Let's hurry up and go!" (Fake) Neptune was eager to leave.

"Let him go you damn fake!" (Older) Neptune had arrived to force the fake off of him. It was going to be hard to tell them apart, so Histoire had the decision of changing the color of (Fake) Neptunes' clothes. Now, her dress was the same color of (Little) Neptune's parka dress.

"But why! You can't hold him all day! I want to know more about him too!"

"Because you can't damnit! Don't you see that you're bothering him!?" (Older) Neptune's voice was getting louder.

"I'm not bothering him! I just want to show him my lo-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence you damn fake!" (Older Neptune) had covered the fake's mouth quick from finishing her sentence.

"*Sigh* I knew this was going to get more lively in here. Neptune, as in the older one. You'll be staying here, while Sieg and the fake goes to Lowee." Histoire was getting a headache from the conversation of the two older Neptunes. Two mature Neptunes. This was going to get harder for her.

"What!" (Older) Neptune had released the fake's mouth in shock.

"Yay! Let's go Sieg!" (Fake) Neptune had grabbed Sieg and left the room in a split second. All that was left in the room, was a angry mature Neptune, and Histoire.

"What are you doing Histoire! I can't leave that fake with him! She'll hurt him again!" (Older) Neptune's voice could be easily heard outside the basilicom.

"Neptune, calm down. Let's sit down and have a normal conversation." Histoire was sure of what she was going to ask her. For the sake of Sieg's sanity, and the sake of Gamindustri, this has to be solved.

"There is no need to! I have to hurry and-"

"Do you love Sieg, Neptune?" Histoire had cut her off.

"Wha-" This had entirely threw Neptune off.

"Do you love Sieg, Neptune?" Histoire repeated. She had gotten an reaction out of her, as she began blushing.

"Of course I do! Is it wrong trying to spend time with a man that I want to be with!?" Histoire didn't expect her to answer her quickly.

"I've been trying and trying and trying! I want him to know! I want him to know that I have feelings for him! But no, everyone just wants to get in my way!"

"Then what will you do if the woman in his previous life had come back to him? What will you do then?"

"..." Histoire could see the uncertainty in her face.

"I'm sorry Neptune. I shouldn't have asked you-"

"I'll accept it then." She said, as Histoire could see the determination in her eyes. This was separates the Neptunes differently. She acts more mature than the both of them combined.

"You'll accept it?" Histoire was having a hard time accepting what she had said. She was kind of expected that she wouldn't share or anything like that. Perhaps she was used to (Little) Neptune a little too much.

"I said I'll accept it. Sieg cares too much for her. He has spent more time with her than me, so why wouldn't I accept it? But, I can't just give up. I'll try and try more times than I can count and get his love! I won't let her, or anyone else get in my way any more!" With that said, the older Neptune had ran out of the room to chase the fake and Sieg. She might be more mature than (Little) Neptune, but she was still Neptune. She wouldn't be down in the fight so easily.

Minutes after she left, Histoire had checked the entire basilicom to make sure that there wasn't anyone in the building. With the building being completely empty, Histoire had went back to the room that she was in.

"I'm guessing that you heard all of that correct?" Histoire asked a unknown individual.

" _Yes, I see Sieg has many friends that he could count on now right?"_ The individual was in the form of a small sphere.

"Don't say that. He still awaits for your arrival you know."

" _I just want to see him again. I miss him very much. It has been many, many years to try to get into contact with him. How is he?"_ The voice was very concerned for his health. It should be, as it hasn't talked to him in forever.

"He is doing very well. You would be proud of the changes that he's been going through."

" _Hehe, I guess I should thank you for all of your help of taking care of him. I am truly grateful."_

"You have no need to thank me. You should be able to handle the rest when you arrive. He'll be truly happy that you've come back to him after many years."

" _Thank you Histoire. Thank you for all that you have done for him."_

"Jeanne..."

 **(A/N)**

 **Hey everyone! I'm really sorry for the short chapter. I've been a bit busy with some things, and I just wanted everyone to know. I really thank everyone that has come this far with me in the latest chapters, waiting for the next chapter and the next. I'm happy that everyone is enjoying this story, and I very much like writing more about this story. I'll see you all again in the next chapter!**


	12. Fake or Not

**(A/N)**

 **I'm Freeeeeeeee! I am so sorry for not updating the story guys. I was so freaking busy for the past few days. Well, I'm not exactly free, but I at least have the time to do this. This one might be shorter, but I just (had) to do this in the story to get this over with. The scene that everyone has been waiting for! Other than this, I really appreciate anyone who has part of this story since the first chapter. It really means a lot to me, as I'm not really good at writing. Anyway, let's get onto the story!**

"Sieg, we're here!" (Alter) Neptune, just like (Older) Neptune, was excited to bring him anywhere they had the chance to go to.

"Um, if it's a bother to ask, why did you want to come here so badly?" Sieg asked. (Alter) Neptune had rested her head on her finger and pondered in thought.

"I know we're here to get rid of those crystals, but because I've got (Older) Neptune's body and memories, I….just couldn't help but want to see them for myself. I don't want to rely on memories for the experience." She looked sad. At least, that's what Sieg was already thinking when he first met her.

"...Will you be alright?"

"I can't honestly believe you Sieg. I hurt you, attack your friends, and stole you're friend's body and yet, you are concerned about my health."

"No matter the circumstances, humanity are bound to be forgiven one day. One day, you'll be sure to forgive yourself for your actions. Until then, you can rely on me to help find a way of self resolve."

"Humanity….you really think I'm mortal like the others? I'm...just a fake. A fake that shouldn't have existed to begin with. Sooner or later i'm-" Feeling nostalgic, Sieg had plucked (Alter) Neptune's forehead.

"Ow! What was that for!?" She said, rubbing her forehead in pain.

"Yes, you are fake, but that doesn't mean that what you feel is. Our bodies might be considered fake, but what we decide on to become free of that title cannot be fake. You are born anew, so find a purpose in this new life of yours and stay with it." Sieg had started smiling again. (Alter) Neptune remembered from her look-alike's memories.

"Sieg….thank you. I might not be the real Neptune that you know, but thank you so much for staying with me for all this time. I'm...really glad that I met you." She had started crying without realizing it. Even if watching the memories of the real (Older) Neptune goes through her mind, she would think of them as her own.

"I should thank you. Because of you, I wouldn't be here in this world that I didn't know existed. You showed me how fun things are, and how crazy things can go around you, and everyone else."

"Well, I'm not the real Neptune, but your welcome." (Alter) Neptune might be crying, but she still showed that grin that everyone knows and loves.

"Let's get going then. We should hurry to Blanc's basilicom."

"Sieg?" Before Sieg could move, (Alter) Neptune had called out for him.

"Yes?"

"She...she really cares about you, you know? Don't keep her waiting too long alright?" (Alter) Neptune was back to the regular old act that Neptune usually shows.

' _I wonder….is the feelings that she tries to not show to me…..is it the same as Ruler?'_ Sieg had been in thought to not realize that (Alter) Neptune was close to him.

"You know….it would be better to show you how she feels."

"What?" Sieg had woken back from his thoughts just in time to know that (Alter) Neptune's face was slowly itching slowing towards his. Sieg didn't know what she was doing, as he had never seen this gesture before.

"Neptune Kick!" Before (Alter) Neptune's face came into contact with Sieg's, a random person's foot had came into contact with the Alter's face.

"What were you about to do to him!? I told you to stay away from him didn't you hear!? The random person that had kicked (Alter) Neptune, was no one other than (Older) Neptune.

"What was I doing!? I was going to do something that even you couldn't do! How dare you interrupt that!"

"Look here missy, I don't care if you're fake or not. You are not going to get close to him!"

"And who's going to stop me!? Just like Sieg said, I get to choose my decisions!" (Alter) Neptune was dirtied up, and still had a footprint on the side of her face.

"Enough of this! I'm sick and tired of listening to all of this bullshit! Sieg!" (Older) Neptune yelled, as she turned head around, showing her upset face to him.

"Y-Yes?" He didn't know why, but he felt scared for some reason. As he answered her, the older Neptune had brought her arms around Sieg's neck and pressed her lips against his. The kiss had lasted a couple of minutes, due to the strong grip that (Older) Neptune had over his neck.

"Remember this Sieg, you are mine. I won't let Ruler, that fake, or anyone else have you first other than me alright?"

"Huh?" Sieg didn't know what to say. He didn't even know what just happened to him.

"Understand!?" (Older) Neptune had raised her voice to get her point across. Of course, a woman's wrath is something anyone should be afraid of. Even if someone like Neptune could be scary when messed with.

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

"Good, now let's go to the basilicom. We have some work to do." Internally, (Older) Neptune was fangirling to herself at the sudden moment that the two had shared. It was hard to hide her happiness from Sieg, as it would only show him that she wasn't acting mature anymore.

"Y-You just had to steal the show didn't you!" (Alter) Neptune face was very red.

"Of course, it is. I am the main protagonist after all right?" (Older) Neptune's face was one of smug. It seems like everyday that Sieg gets to see a new side of Neptune.

 **(A/N)**

 **Again, I'm sorry that this chapter was shorter than others. If I have some time today, I could possibly be able to another one today. I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you next time!**


	13. A Decision

"Why are you so aggravating!"

"Why are you so damn thick-headed!"

"You're me, so that means you're also thick-headed!"

"I have the advantage though! I can still change as I feel like it!"

"That doesn't mean I can't either!"

"At least I didn't scare Sieg!"

"Scare Sieg!? What are you talking about!?

"Both of you shut the hell up already!" Blanc and Sieg had been watching the two of them bicker at one another for many minutes. Of course Blanc was going to lose her temper. She usually acted calm and collected, but when she is being annoyed constantly, she would lose it. At least..that's what Sieg thinks.

"You two had been yelling at each nonstop ever since you got here! So either make up, or shut the hell up!" Blanc yelled at them again, this time, earning a wince from them both. Sieg could only watch the two listen to Blanc, as she was in fact yelling at the both of them.

"Well!? Are you two going to make up!?" Blanc yelled.

"Y-Yeah other me, why don't you answer my question from earlier?" (Alter) Neptune was shaking while asking her question.

"W-Well, I didn't want to lose the competition, s-so I wanted to be the first to k-kiss him. I-I can't simply l-lose to someone like R-Ruler." (Older) Neptune was also stuttering in her answer. It wasn't sure if it was because of her red face of embarrassment, or Blanc's red eye that was glowing.

"O-Oh, so you mean that you want to be his g-girl friend right? What if Ruler c-comes back?" (Older) Neptune didn't say anything for a second. She was in thought for a very long time.

"Well I-"

"Stop right there." Blanc had cut off the older Neptune's answer. What (Older) Neptune was confused at, was the fact that Blanc was sitting on a chair wearing glasses and holding a notepad in her hand.

"These are some very interesting catches. Neptune, you love Sieg correct?" Blanc asked, as she forgot about their entire bickering from earlier.

"Y-Yes I do." (Older) Neptune answered, keeping the blush on her face.

"And you said that this woman named Ruler would be part of a competition correct?"

"Y-Yes."

"Hm, yes, this be very much helpful." Blanc had continued to note what she had just heard on her notepad.

"Um, Blanc what are you doing?" (Alter) Neptune asked her.

"I am simply jotting down some notes for this story I'm coming up with. I was debating with myself if I should making the story a harem, or anything else."

"Harem! That's it!" On the top of (Older) Neptune's head, was a huge light bulb that appeared out of nowhere. It disappeared when (Older) Neptune had pulled down the switch the was above her head as well.

"Sieg! You're getting a harem!" (Older) Neptune yelled. Sieg could only look at her with confusion.

"Harem? What is that?" Sieg asked her.

"Well, since I'm your "first" it makes sense that you will be having an harem!"

"You can't just force him to have a harem! And you sure as hell can't make him whatever that "first" nonsense either!" (Alter) Neptune didn't accept the harem plan at all.

"Well, if Sieg wants it, then he'll have it! He already has me and Ruler! I'm his first kiss after all! So of course I'm going to the first in his harem!" (Older) Neptune had puffed out her chest proudly with her statement.

"That's what you meant by first!?" (Alter) Neptune yelled out.

"Of course. And if Ruler is in love with him too, then she would be the "second" in the harem!"

"If she loved him first, then wouldn't you be second!?" (Alter) Neptune couldn't find the logic between her words.

"Nope. If you make the guy fall for you first, then that means you're first! And since I kissed him first, I get to have him first!"

" It doesn't work like that! And you can't have him all to yourself if he has an harem!"

"Well, until she arrives, then that means I get to have him all I want!"

"Again, you can't force him to have a harem or force him to love you!" Blanc was silently writing down some more notes for her story. She didn't even seem mad that they were interrupting her work at this kind of time.

"Blanc, did you find the crystal?" While the two Neptunes were arguing, Sieg decided to talk to Blanc for the time being.

"Huh? Oh yes, I already have the crystal with me. While you were in Planeptune, I had decided to search for any ruins that might contain this crystal. Luckily, I found it in the 10th ruins." Blanc had walked to her bed, and brought out a container with a red sharicite inside.

"This is the root of the problem? It looks like a regular crystal." Sieg didn't think that much of the sharicite.

"Of course it might seem like a regular crystal. Because of this container, the negative energy from this sharicite is being contained. Not a single ounce of it would leak out. You said that you can destroy this crystal right? Now will be the best time to show me how you do it." Blanc had gave the container to Sieg, who had been looking at the crystal for a long time.

"Wait Sieg!" (Alter) Neptune had called out his name to get his attention.

"Is there something wrong (Alter)?" Sieg asked.

"I know you might not like this idea, but can I...can I have the crystal?" Everyone's eyes were ones of shock.

"What are you planning!? I'm not going to trust you with a second with this sharicite!" (Older) Neptune had already rejected her request.

"What do you plan on doing with it? You might be a representation of Neptune, but that doesn't mean that I will let you do whatever you want with this sharicite." Blanc was beginning to look at (Alter) with an intense look. This was enough to make her start to shake in fear of rejection.

"Um, well I-I can make sure that the Sharicite doesn't cause any harm. I was born with the same negative energy as this Sharicite. Please, just trust me with this. I'm not going to do anything that will cause any harm to anyone." (Alter) Neptune was starting to beg for the Sharicite. Blanc couldn't exactly trust her.

"I'm sorry but-" Blanc was cut off by Sieg.

"Here." Sieg had handed the container to (Alter) Neptune, having the rest of them have their eyes widen in shock, including (Alter) Neptune.

"Why?" (Alter) Neptune asked, while receiving the container.

"You made your first decision that makes you one step closer to being called as someone real. I might not know what you will do with this container, but I trust your word on this."

"Wait Sieg, we don't know-" (Older) Neptune was trying to convince him to not do this, but he wouldn't listen.

"I might not have gotten the chance to decide if I should stay here when I first got here, but as I slowly start to become friends with all of you, I decide….I decided that I want to help." (Older) Neptune had remembered this entire thing being her fault.

"You...you still don't blame me for the entire reason you're stuck here. I….I've been constantly messing things up for everyone, causing them to start to hate me for a long time. No once did anyone say that this wasn't my fault, when it truly was. If you believe in her, then so will I." (Older) Neptune smiled slightly.

"Rejected…." (Alter) Neptune had repeated that word in her head. She was afraid that they were going to get rid of her. Kill her. But it didn't happen.

' _How can you simply forgive someone from their actions so easily Sieg? Why did you tell me that I can decide for myself? I don't...I don't understand at all Sieg…..Tell me Sieg-'_ It was the memories that were being played within her head that made her stop herself from thinking again. He was everything that the older Neptune wasn't. A sad man that couldn't get to his way home, and Neptune did the best she could to make him happy. It was a challenge. He couldn't show the simplest smile for a long time. But when he showed them his own kindness to themselves, showed his resolve to try to help out the person that had caused him to be stuck here, it was like a light. But no, it wasn't those moments that made her fall for him.

"Maybe...maybe that's why you love him so much." (Alter) Neptune thought out loud to herself, drawing the attention of her look-alike.

"What?"

"Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret from him." (Alter) Neptune winked at her, as she brought out the Sharicite from it's cage.

"Wait, you can't release it in here!" Blanc warned her.

"It's okay. Sieg believed in me to do this, so I can't fail his faith in me right?" After saying those words, (Alter) Neptune had absorbed the red Sharicite into her body. The absorption had caused a bright red glow in the room, blinding everyone in it.

"(Alter)?" After the bright red light had died down, (Older) Neptune had called out her look-alike's name. (Alter) Neptune had appeared to be alright, but she was tired out from the absorption.

"Hehe, looks like I did guys." Giggling from her latest achievement, (Alter) Neptune had grinned. It was until the doors that had opened that showed two light browned haired young twins, that made everyone worry for Sieg's safety.

"Blanc! Neptune! And..another Neptune?" The long browned haired young girl was confused by the second Neptune that was inside the room.

"R-Ram, l-look he's here." The short browned young girl had pointed at Sieg, noticing his presence.

" is here! He's here! He's here!" The young girl named Ram was jumping with glee. Sieg could only tilt his head slightly at her sudden excitement, until his face was shown a drawing of a dragon in a book. The drawing wasn't that good, but one could easily tell that it was picture of a dragon.

"How does it look !? Does it look good!? Does it!?" Ram and the other young girl was quick enough to get in Sieg's face to show the picture that they had drawn.

"Um, yes. It looks like a very nice picture of myself." Sieg sweatdropped, as anything else he would say might have hurt their feelings.

"See Rom, I told you he will like it!"

"I-I'm so happy he did Ram!" Rom quiet voice had been slightly raised to show her excitement.

"You little brats. Is that one of my books that you both were drawing in!?" An angry Blanc had appeared once again.

"Oh no." Ram and Rom's face had slightly gone pale from the face that Blanc was making.


	14. Hello, My name is

"Wheeee!" This was from the excitement from Ram and Rom. They were currently on top of Sieg in his dragon form. As everyone else didn't like the idea of Sieg being used as some kind pet for riding, but Sieg was alright with it. Because of how the Fafnir form drains him, he wanted to use this opportunity as a way of training himself. Of course, both Neptunes were concerned for the safety of his health.

"Sieg, breathe out some fire!" Sieg breathed out into the air and pleased Ram and Rom.

"So cool!" Ram was very much happy.

"Y-Yes, so very cool!" Even though Rom's voice was very soft and quiet, she very much enjoyed the ride along with Ram.

"Alright, I think that's enough Sieg! You can come down now!" (Older) Neptune shouted out for Sieg to come down. They were flying for pretty much an hour, and Sieg wasn't having any stress so far. Hearing her shouts, Sieg brought down the twins, along with himself and landed onto the floor.

"Boo, I was having so much fun." Instantly, Ram was already disappointed.

"T-Thank you very much Mr. Sieg." Rom thanked Sieg for the ride.

"You're very much welcome." Sieg said.

"Alright that's enough playing around. Sieg, if this isn't a problem, but is it alright if I come along with you?" Blanc asked him.

"I don't seem any problems with this, but is it alright to ask why?"

"I...I wanted to get some more information about you. If I'm around you more often, then I'll be sure that I could get some ideas on how I should continue my story."

"Um, that's alright with me. But why-"

"Another addition added to the harem!" (Older) Neptune had cut off Sieg to shout this out. The word 'harem' was a word that Sieg was going to have to look up when he had free time.

"What? No you got it all wrong Neptune I don't-"

"Stop rejecting! You're only asking him this to get more closer to him! I know how you type of people work!"

"N-Neptune, were you listening to a word that I-" Blanc embarrassed face was starting to be shown as she tried her hardest to contain it with her bland expression.

"It's alright Blanc! You don't have to worry about anything! I'll be sure that you get some of-"

"Don't finish that damn sentence!" Blanc had slammed her fist on the top of (Older) Neptune's head to get her to stop talking. Sieg and the twins didn't know what she was about to say, but they chose to ignore it.

"Ow, what was that for!"

"Because you're being a goddamn idiot! Don't you dare think me doing something so naughty like that, especially right in front of Sieg, and the twins!" It was either the embarrassment, or her anger, but for either one, her face was extremely red.

" _She writes it all the time though."_ (Alter) Neptune whispered to herself, as she began to sweatdrop, while watching the scene.

"What did you say!" Unfortunately for (Alter) Neptune, Blanc's hearing was very good.

"N-Nothing at all! You must be imagining things!" (Alter) Neptune let out, as she began to shake her hands violently.

"No fair! How come we can't come along with Mr. Sieg!" Ram, who was containing her anger, had began to show it now.

"The negative Sharicites are extremely dangerous. I don't want either of you coming along and doing something stupid that could ruin anything. You're both being watched by Mina, so don't even think about sneaking out again!"

"This isn't fair! We want to help out with these Sharicites, and all you're doing is pushing us back like we're some precious books!" Ram had teary eyes. She didn't like the way Blanc was yelling at her, and she was also young, so who wouldn't be upset at their own older sibling yelling at them?

"If anything, you two always mess with my 'precious' books!"

"That's because we want you to pay attention to us! You always want to work and work, and you never think about the two of us at all!" Rom didn't like when they would start to argue. Although, Ram was partially right, but also wrong. Rom could easily notice it. Blanc was always stressing herself out when it comes to work. She wanted to make her nation a better place for her citizens. But at the same time, she was doing this for them. She wanted to spend time with them, but work would always push her away from them.

"Why you little-"

"I don't care! We're sitting here until you let us come with you!" Ram had sat her bottom her the floor with her legs crossed.

"P-Please, s-stop-" Rom had tried to get them to stop arguing, but they wouldn't listen to her.

"Fine, so be it! I'll just call Mina to come and get you two brats! Sieg, let's hurry up and-Sieg?" As Blanc turned to look at Sieg, she noticed that Sieg had went and sat right next to Ram.

"Um Sieg, what are you doing?" (Older) Neptune had asked, as she was equally confused as the others.

"Please, let them come along with us." Sieg said, as he was sitting similar to Ram. Even though Ram and Rom were showing tears in their eyes, their eyes were also widened in shock.

"What? No, I'm not risking the safety of my sisters to something as dangerous as-" Blanc had gotten cut off from Sieg this time.

"Please! As selfish as this might be, but I would very much enjoy the company from all three of you. I will make sure that the two of them aren't harmed or put into any danger, so please, let them come along with us."

"..." Sieg's pleas were surprising to Blanc. But then again, she was also thinking much more into this situation.

"Alright, they can come along. Just...just make sure that you watch over them along with me. I..I don't know what I would do if anything happened to them." Blanc's voice had become more quiet.

"I promise you, I will do anything in my power to keep them safe." Sieg was jumped by the two twins, as they began to say their thanks to him.

"Alright you two, let's hurry up and go. We have a lot of work to do." Blanc had walked ahead of the group, as if she was taking charge. It was until a few minutes that she had came walking back to the rest of the group embarrassed.

"Um, we're are you all heading to next?" She asked, as her face was slightly red.

"Leanbox!" (Older) Neptune yelled excitedly. The newly formed group had began to walk to go to their next destination.

" _You're life to come is bound to make you smile!"_ Remembering those words that were shared to him by Jeanne, had truly made him feel better.

' _Ruler, I promise you...I will make the most of my life.'_ Sieg thought, as they began to take off to Leanbox.

* * *

"Histy! Did you eat my pudding!" (Young) Neptune was looking around for Histoire, as she was the culprit of her puddings that were mysteriously gone.

"Oh Neptune….I didn't know you arrived back from your quest. And…... the answer for your question…. we currently have another….. Neptune that had ate along side with the older version of you…... they both ate all of the pudding." When Neptune had found Histoire, she looked very much tired.

"Histy!? Are you okay!?" Forgetting about the pudding, Neptune had rushed to Histoire's side to make sure she was alright.

"Yes...I'm fine….I just need….some rest." After that, Histoire had slowly let herself fall asleep.

"Wow, I didn't think that this was going to drain this much power from her. Even with my power combined, she pushed herself way too hard." A familiar voice had echoed into Neptune's brain, as she knew who it was.

"Croire!? I thought you were with bigger me!"

"Wassup! It's been a long time hasn't it Neptune? I had to ask your bigger self to leave me along with Histoire to come up with a little project that we've been doing secretly. Turns out, it was a successful transfer!" Neptune was confused at her words.

"Successful transfer? What are you talking about?"

"Come with me, I'll show ya." Neptune had followed Croire into one of the guest rooms that was used for Sieg when he first arrived.

"Here we are." Walking into the room, Neptune had noticed a female that was accompanying Sieg's bed.

"Who is that?" Neptune asked, as she never seen this woman's face before.

"I don't know. Histoire just wanted me to help her with this little project of hers and here we are."

"Oh." Neptune kept looking at the woman in the bed. She looked very pretty. Neptune wasn't able to see her body, but her face is the only noticeable thing she could see. As Neptune went closer, the woman eyes began to slowly open. Violet eyes were looking into lilac ones.

"Um, hello. My name is Jeanne D'arc."


	15. Ruler

A lone woman with long blond hair and violet eyes walks through the abyss in a white dress. As there was nothing or no one in sight, she continued to walk down the dark path. Towards a sanctuary of where the beast who took the wish of immortality of everyone.

A promise she kept to that one special person to her heart. Even if she shall forget, she would continue to walk. He who lays in the sanctuary for years for her arrival. Not even once did she hesitate for her chances. She shall continue to walk. And walk she did. Until it came to an sudden stop.

The abyss is long forgotten. The beautiful white blossoms covered her vision. She was here. She had made it. And he was waiting.

..But that's not what she was seeing as there was nothing in sight. He wasn't there. A beautiful yellow sphere was in place of him. Her eyes widened.

"..Sieg?" She had continued to walk to find the man she was looking for. The flowers continued to caress her face as she walked.

"Sieg? Where are you?" She had continued to walk. Her eyes were beginning to quiver. Panic was setting in her eyes.

"Sieg." She continued to walk.

"Sieg…" Her fastened her pace.

"Sieg…"

"Sieg!" Her legs carried her into a running motion. No one was here but her. There was nothing else to see.

"Sieg!"

"Sieg!"

"Sieg!" She had stopped all of her movements. She couldn't think at all. Years of attempts to try and reach for him and wasn't here. If he wasn't here, then where could he be?

" _So please, stay with me."_

" _Don't worry, that's why I'm here."_ Tears began to fall onto the blooming flowers below her. He wasn't here. All that was left was the golden sphere that granted the wish of another Ruler.

" _It doesn't matter how much time passes, I'll meet you again."_ Her words had replayed into her mind. She had made this promise to him. Will he be lonely without her? No, it wasn't the time to think of this.

"Where are you Sieg?" It was after a moment of after she had said this, a faint glow had started to appear behind her. Turning around, she had noticed the faint glow was actually white sphere that was hovering before her.

"Are…..y…..Ru….ler?" It was faint, but she could here a faint voice that was coming from the sphere.

"Who are you? I'm sorry but I cannot fully hear you." She could only hear the faint voice letting out only certain words.

"Are..you...Ru..ler?" The voice tried again.

"Ru-ler? Yes I am Ruler!"

"I..am….glad."

"Glad?" As she didn't know who or what this sphere was, she could only tell that she it was glad that it was speaking to her.

"Yes...you….th….one…..Sieg…..talked…" She didn't hear the last part, but she was able to hear the name of the man she was looking for.

"Sieg!? Do you know where he is!?"

"Yes….as of right….now….I am...talking…..you….through...dimension...I….try….to…..communicate…..you….earlier…..but….difficult."

"Dimension? Did something happen to Sieg!?"

"Please….calm...down...I will….brief….you with everything….that…..happened….so far." It wasn't the best of what she could get to communicate with the mysterious person. But for now, this was the best thing that she could get for now.

She was doing this for Sieg.


	16. Disappointment (AN)

**A/N**

 _I feel a little disappointed in myself. I'm sorry for not uploading for the last few days, I was just trying to find a little spark into writing a bit by making up some other stories. But I can't seem to find anymore in this story. I just don't know where to go with this story without an actual story if you understand what I'm saying. I'm just disappointing you all by not uploading and I just can't seem to continue on. I will be rewriting this into something better and worth while. I'm sorry for the disappointment story. I will be seeing you all next time. I really liked the support while it lasted….I really did. Hopefully you all will like the rewritten one. Nothing like Sieg and Neptune will be changed, it will probably be following the Megadimension timeline. Again, I'm very sorry._


End file.
